Por un simple error
by Lin Disaster White
Summary: El famoso grupo Vocaloid de mujeres fue castigado por su representante ya harta del grupo de supuestas niñas "Mimadas" Las decide enviar a una casa a fueras de la cuidad.¿Alguna vez has escuchado el dicho,"ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos mas cerca"? Pues en este caso es así.Una convivencia agitada se formara cuando el grupo Utau decide pasar su verano alli
1. El comienzo

Una mañana en Tokio 10 chicas estaban regadas por la casa algunas vomitando y otras con resaca por la fiesta del día anterior que dieron el famoso grupo de los Hrus que las avían invitado a la fiesta del cumpleaños de uno de los integrantes, unas de las chicas se levanto y al ver el desorden dijo.

-oigan chicas hay que arreglarnos ante que llegue Yuki- dijo una chica de 16 años pelo verde-agua amarrado en 2 largas coletas que le llegaban hasta los pies , de ojos del mismo color ,cuerpo bien tonificado , media 1,65 , que estaba tirada en el suelo boca abajo.

-si Miku tiene razón pero primero hay que quitar a Gumi del baño a dormido abrazada al retrete- dijo una chica de 17 años pelo rosa largo que lo tenia suelto , ojos azules del cuerpo con buenas curvas y media 1,70 , que se estaba tomando una pastilla para la resaca.

-ya Luka y Miku dejen de hablar que me duele la cabeza- dijo una chica de 16 años , largos cabellos rubio oscuro amarrado en una coleta al lado que le llegaba a los pies , de ojos ámbar casi naranjos , de cuerpo bien tonificado y media 1,64 , que estaba encima de la mesita de vidrio.

\- ustedes son muy fáciles de emborrachan con 5 copas de whisky ya estaban asiendo un espectáculo porno - dijo una chica de 17 años , de cortos cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color , un cuerpo con curvas mas marcadas que sus amigas , de 1,70 , mientras reía al ver a sus amigas en ese estado , mientra ella estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

-¡CHICAS VENGAN RÁPIDO ES URGENTE!- al escuchas ese grito todas salieron del cuarto , encontrándose con la televiosion prendida dando un reportaje de ellas en un vídeo que apareció en Internet.

-CHICAS VEN ESTO , ES EL VÍDEO DE LA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS DE KAORU Y APARECEMOS NOSOTRAS BAILANDO Y BORRACHAS HASTA LOS PIES- dijo una chica de 16 años , de largos cabellos dorados y ojos azules , cuerpo bien tonificado, media 1,63 , que estaba sentada en el enorme sofá rojo de la sala de juntas.

-Rin dime que esto es broma- dijo una chica de 16 años , largos cabellos dorados amarado en un coleta y de ojos azules , cuerpo bien tonificado , media 1,63 , corriendo a sentarse al lado su mejor amiga Rin , mientras las chicas hacían lo mismo.

-chicas ¿donde esta Kaiko?- pregunto una chica de 16 años , de cortos cabellos verdes y sus ojos del mismo color , cuerpo de curvas mas marcadas , media 1,66 , mientras soportaba las ganas de vomitar.

-aquí estoy Gumi - dijo una chica de 17 años , de cortos cabellos azul y ojos del mismo color , curvas bien tonificadas , media 1,65 , dijo mientras aparecía por detrás - ¿quieres que te prepare un te de manzanilla?- pregunto dulcemente la chica.

-por favor Kaiko - dijo la peliverde mientras se sentaba en el sofá que casual mente caían todas.

-CHICAS HAY UN CADÁVER - grito la peliazul desde la cocina haciendo que todas sus amigas corrieran con una expresión de preocupación a una de horror al ver a la dulce chica tocando con un palo a un cadáver de 2 coletas como taladro rojos.

-Kaiko es Teto - dijo un chica de 17 años , de cabellos blancos largos amarados en una coleta baja y ojos rubís , de cuerpo con curvas mas marcadas , media 1,70 , mientras caminaba asía el ''cadáver''para llevarlo a la sala , mientras las chicas se preguntaban cuando llego Haku.

-Teto , Teto , te compre pan- dijo la peliblanca mientras recostaba a la chica en el sofá.

-pan...ne...se...ci...to...pan- dijo débilmente una chica de 16 años de cabellos rojizos casi rosa oscuro , amarrado en 2 coletas que parecían taladros y de ojos del mismo color , cuerpo bien tonificado , media 1,67 , mientras se comía en pan que le avía entregado su amiga Haku.

-¡CHICAS ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!- entro una mujer de 30 años , pelinegra y ojos marrón , era una adulta pero parecía una adolescente , media 1,73 , mientras miraba a las chicas furiosa ya que ella era su representante.

Las hermosas chicas eran el grupo mas conocido en todo Japón y también mundial-mente , Yuki Kaai era su representante es grupo estaba compuesto por Hatsune Miku , Kagamine Rin , Kagami Lenka , Shion Kaiko , Akita Neru , Kasane Teto , Yowane Haku , Megpoid Megumi , Sakine Meiko y Megurine Luka eran el famoso grupo Vocaloid , pero todo no era color rosa las chicas eran jovenes y querian fiestas y novios y muchas cosas que las adolecentes quieren , pero no podían ya que su representante les dijo que no debían hacer nada de eso simple mente para manter la fama de chicas buenas y no de otra cosa.

-¡POR FAVOR PERDÓNANOS!- dijeron las chicas al unisono mientras corrían a colocarse de rodilla frente a su representante e implorarle que no las matara.

-fue culpa del alcohol- dijo Rin mientras abrazaba a Lenka esperando que Yuki explotara mientas sus amigas hacian lo mismo que Miku estaba abrasada con Kaiko , Meiko con Luka , Neru con Haku y Teto con Gumi.

-si culpa del alcohol , claro les colocaron una pistola en la cabeza para que bebieran , se emborracharon e hicieran un strep tes en publico denle las gracias a Meiko , Haku , Kaiko y Lenka que no hubieran matado su carrera - dijo la pelinegra furiosa y frustrada , pero se sentía frustrada consigo misma ya que ellas eran unas adolescentes quieren hacer eso y ella se los prohibía en ciertas ocasiones las debería dejar salir pero ahora lo mas importante era que hacer para que el vídeo se salga de las redes y que no corrieran rumores acerca de las chicas y era claro lo que tenia que hacer.

-chicas por favor vallan a vestirse que si algún fotógrafo las ve y les toma fotos en paños menores correrán por Internet- dijo con una dulce sonrisa la representarse , dejando a las chicas mas confundida al ver que ella cambiaba de enojo a una dulce sonrisa ahora lo avían confirmado Yuki era bipolar.  
Las chicas se fueron a darse una ducha para que se les pasara el olor a alcohol y al salir con toallas escucharon una llamada de teléfono de Yuki.

-si...creo que sera lo mejor por ahora...tus chicos igual...espero que se lleven bien y que no hagan nada malo...si mañana a las 8 AM en el aeropuerto...y los pasajes...ok te veo hoy a las 18PM ...adiós Oliver - las chicas quedaron extrañadas al ver que su representante hablaba con un chico y mas confundidas preguntaron ¿quien es Oliver?.

**CON LAS CHICAS EN LA HABITACIÓN**

-¿quien es Oliver?- pregunto Luka mientra se colocaba su ropa interior al igual que todas sus amigas.

Ellas no usaban braguitas de niñas , ellas usaban ropa de victoria`s secret , Luka llegaba unas bragas de encaje rosa y un brasier que hacia el juego , de encaje negro , mientras que Miku llevaba unas brajas celeste , con un brasier que le hacia juego, de encaje blanco , Rin llevaba unas bragas y un brasier negro de encaje amarillo , Lenka llevaba braga y brasier blanco de encaje amarillo , Kaiko un brasier y braga azul de encaje blanco , Neru llevaba unas bragas y brasier amarillo de encaje café , Teto un brasier y bragas fucsia y de encaje plomo , Haku un brasier y bragas morado de encaje plomo , Gumi un brasier y bragas verde , de encaje naranja y Meiko un brasie y unas bragas rojo y de encaje negro.

Las chicas salieron en ropa interior ya que estaban acostumbradas a hacerlo ya que 1 : vivían solo ellas : 2 eran mujeres : 3 eran técnicamente hermanas , salieron hablando cosas como y que ropa usaran o que color les sienta , pero no se dieron cuenta que una mirada lujuriosa apareció detrás de ellas y junto con una de enfado y resignación, las chicas se dieron vuelta se encontraron con Yuki y un chico de 25 o 30 años , rubio de los ojos amarillos que vestía traje.

-¡VAYAN A VESTIRSE FORMALMENTE QUE TENEMOS VISITAS NIÑAS!- grito la pelinegra tapándole los ojos al chico que iba con ella , las chicas salieron corriendo todas con la cara roja de verguenza al ver que un chico que no conocían la a visto en ropa interior.

Las chicas se fueron cada una a su habitación y se colocaron ropa , Rin vestía unos short negro y una musculosa amarilla, con una sandalia bajas color negro y su pelo amarado en una coleta alta , Miku usaba una falda negra adornada con un cinturón de cuero y una musculosa celeste , con unas sandalias azules y 2 trenzas , Luka llevaba unos vaqueros negros con diseño rasgados , con una blusa rosa y unas sandalias bajas azul y su pelo amarrado en una trenza, Kaiko llevaba un vestido azul oscuro adornado con un pequeño cinturón y unos zapatos bajos color blanco , Teto llevaba un peto fucsia y unos short azul claro y zapatos bajos rojos y su pelo recogido como en un tomate , Gumi llevaba unas calzas negras y una musculosa verde , con unas zapatillas naranjas ,Haku unas calzas moradas y una blusa ploma , con zapatillas negras , Lenka llevaba una falda amarilla y una musculosa negra transparente , con unas sandalias amarillas y su pelo en 2 coletas bajas,meiko llevaba unas calzas de diseño rasgado negra, con un peto rojo y una chaqueta de cuero negro , zapatillas rojas y Neru vestía unos short azules y una blusa amarilla sin mangas y de cuello de encaje blanco , con unas zapatillas amarillas y su pelo en una trenza larga.

**Mientras que a la otra mitad del mundo en Estados Unidos**

-chicos ¿en que vuelo nos toca?- dijo un chico de 18 años ,rubio , ojiazul , que tenia su cuerpo marcado, media 1,70 , y su pelo recogido en una pequeña coleta atrás dejando su pelo adelante desordenado , vestía una polera blanca , pantalones un poco ajustados negros , una chaqueta de cuero y unas zapatillas negras , mientras caminaba a el avión.

\- en el vuelo 86 - dijo un chico de 19 años , peliazul y ojos del mismo color , que tenia su cuerpo marcado , media 1.75 , y su pelo desordenado , vestía una camisa azul manga corta y los 3 primeros botones desabrochados , unos pantalones plomos un poco ajustados , una chaqueta abierta color blanco y unas zapatillas blanca con azul, mientra miraba los boletos de avión.

_Las personas con destino a Japón por favor ir a la plataforma 86 _

-¡KAITO , LEN ESPÉRENME!- gritaba un chico de 18 años pelo verde-agua y ojos del mismo color , que tenia su cuerpo marcado , media 1,72 y su pelo desordenado , vestía una polera gris que decía NEGI con verde-agua , pantalón azul un poco ajustado y zapatillas verde-agua , mientra corría con su equipaje agitando la mano .

-Mikuo y ¿los demás? ahora tenemos que entrar a el avión - dijo el rubio mirando a su amigo preocupado que podían perder el vuelo

-es...tan...atr...as - dijo con falta de aire Mikuo ya que corrió para alcanzar a los a sus amigos

-heee atrás no hay nadi- no alcanzo a terminar la frase el peliazul ya que le habían metido un helado a la boca quien acepto gustosamente a el helado .

-mi querido Kaito no hables cosas que no son- dijo un chico de 19 años , pelimorado y ojos del mismo color , que tenia su cuerpo marcado , media 1,76 y su pelo amarrado en una coleta alta que le llegaba a los pies , vestía una polera morada con una berenjena como diseño manga larga, pantalones azul poco ajustado , una sudadera ploma y zapatillas moradas , que exactamente como dijo Mikuo el estaba atrás de ellos con una gran sonrisa.

-nee Gakupo ¿los demás?- pregunto Len

\- están en la plataforma me llamaron para avisarme - dijo el pelimorado a el rubio cuando escucharon a Kaito y a Mikuo

-¡DAME ESE HELADO, TENGO SED!- gritaba Mikuo persiguiendo a Kaito por casi todo el aeropuerto

-¡JAMAS ES MI PRECIOSO!-gritaba Kaito con el helado en la boca y aun así se les entendía perfectamente

-¡CHICOS DEJEN EL TEATRO PAREA DESPUÉS QUE PERDEREMOS EL VUELO!- gritaba Len enfadado y avergonzado por la actitud infantil de sus amigos en publico.

Gakupo le dio un refresco a Mikuo que se abalanzo a besarle por que era su salvador y Gakupo lo golpeo a casi dejarlo inconsciente o si no el lo tendría que cargar , los chicos caminaron asta la plataforma 86

-vaya que se retrasaron - dijo un chico de 18 años , rubio , ojiazul ,que tenia su cuerpo marcado , media 1,70 y su pelo desordenado excepto que en el flequillo llevaba 2 horquillas que lo mantenían lejos de la cara , vestía una polera amarilla con diseño de una aplanadora , pantalones negros ajustados un poco , una chaqueta de cuero blanca y zapatillas negras.

-no molestes Rinto - dijo un chico de 18 años ,cabello rubio oscuro , ojos ámbar casi naranjos ,que tenia su cuerpo marcado , media 1,71 y su cabello desordenado , vestía una polera manga larga naranja , pantalones azules un poco ajustado , una sudadera roja y zapatillas azules , mientras estaba hipnotizado por su celular

-¡CHICOS LOS PASAJES O SI NO VAMOS A PERDER EL VUELO!- grito un chico de 19 años , cabello gris y ojos como rubís , que tenia su cuerpo marcado , su pelo amarrado en una pequeña coleta hacia atrás y adelante desordenado , vestía una camisa gris con una corbata morada , pantalones negros ajustados un poco , una chaqueta negra y unas zapatillas plomas

-¡YA VAMOS DELL!-grito Rinto mientras veia a Len enojado , Gakupo frustrado , Mikuo y Kaito peliando por un ¿helado?

-pregunta...¿que les pasa a esos 2?- pregunto un chico de 18 años , peliverde y ojos del mismo color , que tenia su cuerpo marcado , media 1,73 y su pelo desordenado y encima unos lentes rojos , vestía una camisa manga corta naranja , pantalones verdes un poco ajustado y unas zapatillas verdes , mientras estaba señalando a Kaito y Mikuo pelear por un helado

-no lo se , yo no los conozco - dijo Len caminando tranquilamente hacia el avión- y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo - dijo señalando a Gakupo, Rinto ,Nero ,Dell y Gumo

-si no los conocemos - dijeron al unisono mientras imitaban a el rubio

-¡CLARO QUE NOS CONOCEN , OIGAN ESCUCHEN NO NOS DEJEN ATRÁS!- gritaban Kaito y Mikuo al unisono , mientras corrían donde sus amigos , pero estos estaban muertos de la risa y se las aguantaban o si no se caerían al suelo por tanto reir

Los chicos les entregaron los pasajes a la azafata para subir al avión pero ella paro a Len y le dio su numero y este como era un caballero lo acepto y a de admitir que la azafata era muy bonita pero no de su tipo , al subir a el avión se preguntaba con quien les tocaba sentarse

-Len ven aquí conmigo mi amor - dijo el peliazul mientras agitaba la mano , len se sonrojo y frunció el ceño y de mala gano se sentó con su amigo obsesionado por el helado , estaba a punto de colocarse los auriculares asta que alguien lo detiene y ese alguien estaba sentado gusto detrás de el junto a Gumo.

-hola Len ¿quería preguntarte que si tienes pan?-pregunto un chico de 18 años , pelirojo casi rosa oscuro y ojos del mismo color , que tenia su cuerpo marcado , cabello largo amarrado en una coleta baja y su coleta terminaba como un taladro y usaba lentes , media 1,73 , vestía una polera manga larga negra , pantalones negros poco ajustados , zapatillas rojas y una chaqueta de cuero roja.

-no , lo siento Ted pero por que no preguntas a la azafata alomejor ella tiene - dijo el rubio a su amigo

-no lo creo , es que no traje pan - dijo el pelirojo

-y como Kaito obtuvo su helado- dijo el rubio para darle ilusiones a su amigo mientras Kaito comía feliz su helado

-OKI les iré a pedir ahora mismo - dijo el pelirojo mientras llamaba a una azafata

-bien , vamos por detrás ya que somos los primeros- dijo el rubio ante la ilusión de su amigo pero en realidad no le preocupaba nada , solo quería escuchar música y saber como seria ese grupo de chicas con las cuales tenían que competir y si las podrían superar que ya ellas eran mundial-mente famosas y según la música ellas componen y tocan su música y cantan mejor.

-Kaito ¿tienes una cerveza les e pedido a todos y no tienen?- pregunto un chico de 19 años , pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color , que tenia su cuerpo marcado , cabello corto y desordenado y media 1,74 , vestía una polera manga corta negra , pantalones poco ajustado café , una sudadera roja y zapatillas rojas , mientras estaba apoyado sobre el asiento de Len

-Meito te hemos dicho que en los aviones no se puede cosumir alcohol, no arruines mas nuestra reputacion - dijo el rubio aburrido de siempre la misma pregunta

-heee que aguafiestas - dijo bufando el comentario de su amigo - si sigues así te saldrán arrugas y canas antes de ser viejo - dijo mientras se iva a caminar a su asiento junto a Gumo

**CON LAS CHICAS**

-chicas por favor siéntense queremos hablar algo muy importante con ustedes - dijo la pelinegra seriamente mientras ella y el chico rubio estaban sentados en la gran mesa de la sala de juntas

Las chicas se sentaron cada una en su puesto y el chico rubio y Yuki estaban parados alrededor de la mesa

-Chicas el es Oliver - dijo apuntando al rubio - el es representante de Utau el nueva grupo de música de Estados unidos ¿alguien a oído de ellos?- pregunto Yuki mirando a las chicas que estaban confundidas , asta que Gumi levanto la mano- Gumi - dijo apuntándola para que hable

-son 10 integrantes cantan muy bien , son Japoneses , pero radican en estados unidos por lo tanto aquí no soy muy famosos que digamos - dijo la peliverde

-muy bien Gumi , ellos son un grupo muy bueno , pero ese no es el tema , Oliver es un gran amigo mio y a causa de su vídeo no van a poder mostrarse en publico por peligro a que su nuevo disco no sea bien recibido como los otros por sus actitudes, por lo tanto irán a un campamento que servira para poder limpiar su imagen, y asi no tener problemas con su nueva gira. - dijo tranquilamente la pelinegras mientras se sentaba

-¡¿QUEEEE?!- gritaron todas al mismo tiempo , espantando a Oliver y a Yuki que casi se cae de la silla

-NO NOS PUEDEN HACER ESTO-gritaba Teto junto con Haku

-SI EXACTO Y SI NO QUEREMOS QUE PASARÍA SI NO VAMOS A ESE ESTÚPIDO CAMPAMENTO- esta ves hablo Meiko y Luka que eran las mas maduras en ese sentido

-tendrán que ir a alcohólicos anónimos , ¿que prefieren anónimo o campamento ?- pregunto Yuki a las chicas mientras Oliver le aparecía como una gotita al estilo anime

-¡CAMPAMENTO!-gritaron todas al unisono

-yo preferiría alcohólicos anónimos - dijo tranquilamente Haku que ya todos saben que ella si tiene problema con el alcohol

-Haku ,todas te ayudaremos a superar el alcohol ¿si querida?- le decía Kaiko abrazando a Haku , mientras todas se mordían el labio para aguantar las risas acerca del comentario de sus amigas

-bueno chica vasta de comedia , vallan y empaquen todo lo necesario, ojo dije nesesario, nada de ropa escotada ni vestidos ajustados y menos esos sancos que llaman por zapatos - les dijo Yuki a las chicas mientras casi se desmayan al escuchar que no podían llevar esas cosas

Las chicas se fueron cada una a su habitación y se conectaron todas por chat de cámaras para no ir de habitación en habitación como locas

**(pov,Rin)**

Como cree Yuki que nosotras Vocaloid iremos a un campamento y mas encima si nada de lo que nos gusta lo podemos usar , minifaldas, vestido, oigan una chica no puede andar por la vida sin sus zapatos altos y muchas cosas mas , pero da igual, nosotras lo llevaremos igual pero escondido obvio.

-¿que aremos , como meteremos todo sin que nos los vean?-pregunto Miku mientras estaba escavando literalmente en su enorme closet mientras volaban todo tipos de prendas.

-de eso me encargo yo , como Yuki nos va a llevar , no cabemos todas en el mismo auto a si que Meiko y Haku irán en su auto y atrás hay que llevarlo todo- dijo Neru quien estaba mandando un mensaje a no se quien

-si Neru tienen razón , pero primero un tema mas importante , los dulces- hablo Lenka seria mente , aunque a ella no la dejaban comer pues su comportamiento no era el mas adecuado... como en esa ocasión...

*****Flashback* ****

Era noche de películas y las chicas compraron pocky , galletas , chocolate , etc y estábamos viendo películas de terror pero Lenka al comerse su 2 barra de chocolate empezó a saltar por todo el lugar

-Lenka para te aras daño o peor a nosotras nos aras daño - decía Teto mientras trataba de alcanzar a Lenka que parecía un duende en busca de su oro en este caso chocolate , saltando de una mesa a otra

-KYAAAAAAAAA- ese grito era de Neru - QUITÁRMELA DE ENCIMA - gritaba ya que Lenka se le había tirado en la espalda y la lamió

-Neru eres agria , no eres dulce- decía Lenka con algo de sarcasmos en sus palabras por que Neru era testaruda, por eso era agria , pero un momento Lenka salto ariba mio con un pocky en la boca

-Rinny juguemos al pocky - decía Lenka al colocarme en pocky en la boca y yo la trataba de bajar y las chicas como siempre riéndose

-Miku trae la cámara esto es un momento especial en la vida de Rin y Lenka ya que es su primer beso y va a ser YURI- gritaba Luka y Meiko , mientras que Miku traia la cámara , Neru estaba grabando con su celular , Teto estaba inconsciente por que Lenka ya había echo de las suyas con ella.

-Lenka por favor bájate de Rin- dijo dulcemente Kaiko por que Lenka siempre escuchaba a la peliazul pero esta ves no , cuando pude reaccionar Lenka estaba besándome , pero por suerte no era nuestro primer beso , Kaiko la bajo de mi y se la llevo a su habitación para que durmiera

-y Rinny ¿que tal besa Lenka?- dijo Meiko y solo esa simple pregunta me sonrojo y creo que pasaba un arcoiris por mi cara

-ya cállate tarada -dije sonrojada mientras las chicas reían como locas y Miku mostrando el video - MIKU BORRA ESE VÍDEO AHORA- grite desesperada por que la pequeña cabeza verde-agua era maligna y de seguro esto iba terminar en Internet o peor en un futura extorsión.

*****Fin Flashback*****

Al recordar eso todavía me sonrojo , pero bueno e de admitir que era mi primer beso con una mujer pero Lenka se vuelve completamente loca es como si la unieran emborrachado .

-Lenka para ti esta prohibido el dulce - dije seria mente o si comiera solo un poco me besaría de nuevo

-heee pero Rin , el beso fue con amor es que acaso tu no me amas , pues yo a ti con todo mi corazón - dijo Lenka asiendo pucherito

-vasta chicas , pónganse a empacar y en una maleta cada una de nosotras llevara dulce , películas , revistas y sus celulares y su portátil- dijo Meiko cortando el vídeo chat

**(pov , NORMAL)**

Las chicas cada una salio de su habitación con 5 maletas cada una , Yuki quedo impactada de cuanta ropa llevaban esas chicas

-¿no creen que es mucho?-

-¿mucho? ja esto es poco comparado cuando vamos de vacaciones - dijo Miku con un tono de sarcasmo

-bueno nos dividiremos en grupo, Meiko en tu auto ira Rin , Lenka , Miku , Luka y con Haku irán Teto , Neru , Kaiko y Gumi , yo iré con Oliver para que nos enseñe el camino , esto en auto se demorara 2 horas , bueno vamos subiendo a los autos

En los autos de Meiko y Haku atrás llevaban muchas cosas que no eran necesarias según Yuki pero para ellas era algo de vida o muerte , con Meiko , las chicas se acomodaron así : Rin iba en los asientos traseros junto a la ventana , Lenka iba al medio de Miku y Rin y Luka sentada junto a Meiko , con Haku , las chicas estaban mas desordenadas , en los asientos de atrás iba Neru junto a la ventana , Gumi al medio y Teto en la otra ventana mientras que Kaiko iba con Haku

**Con Meiko**

El grupo de amigas iban viendo una película y comiendo unas golosinas que traía Miku ,mientras que Luka iba hablando con Meiko acerca que aran en el campamento

-¿le pueden avisar a Neru que preparen sus trajes de baño que cuando lleguemos lo primero sera ir a el muelle y bañarnos?- dijo Luka dándose vuelta para ver a sus 3 asustadizas amigas - ¿que les pasa , tiene miedo?, si es eso mejor no vean la película- dijo la pelirosa divertida al ver los rostros pálidos de sus amigas

-si en este mismo momento le envió un mensaje de texto a Neru - dijo Rin mientras le entregaba a Luka una caja de pockys_(dulce tradicional de Japón búsquenlo en__ Internet)_

-gracias Rin , nee Luka dame uno de chocolate- dijo Meiko ya que no podía darse vuelta y comer ya que estaba manejando

-que suerte que salimos temprano , llegaremos como alas ¿13:00 Pm? - pregunto Miku dando un enorme bostezo mientras se estaba quedando dormida en el hombro de Lenka

-si Miku y duerme un poco , igual ustedes - dijo Luka tierna-mente ya que era raro ver a las chicas en modo infantil

-si , nos despiertan cuando hayamos llegado ¿nee?- dijo la cabeza rubia de Lenka mientras abrazaba a Rin para acomodarse mejor para dormir

-claro duerman - dijo Meiko casi susurrando

**Con Haku**

Esta vez las chicas iban durmiendo mientras Kaiko distraía a Haku de quedarse dormida asta que de pronto sonó el celular de Neru que rápidamente lo cogió para no despertar a sus amigas

-¿quien es?- pregunto la peliblanca mientras miraba al frente siguiendo a Meiko

-es Rin dice que tengamos preparados los traje de baños que cuando lleguemos nos iríamos al muelle a bañarnos- dijo la peliazul mientras leía el mensaje de texto

-esto sera un viaje largo lo único que quiero en este momento una gran cerveza fría que con el calor que hay con la carretera , espero que en ese lugar haya - dijo Haku mientras bebía un refresco de cola

-yo en cambio espero que haya un rico helado de paleta - dijo sonriendo alegremente la joven

-eres...rara te ves como una adulta pero eres una niñas , tu tienen una niña adentro- dijo Haku mirándola por unos segundos

-no se como tomarlo , como cumplido o insulto - dijo la peliazul cual miraba a su amiga

-tómalo como un cumplido - dicho este se callaron y miraron el hermoso paisaje que tenían frente a sus ojos

* * *

_Hola ... esta es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste dejen sus comentarios y si les gusto subire un capitulo semanas ya ven que son muy largos para mi jejeje o/o eso adios ^^_


	2. Los pervertidos

Las chicas llegaron el famoso campamento pero no era así , primero llego Yuki y Oliver , luego Meiko y las chicas y por ultimo Haku con las demás.

-Yuki ¿nos puedes explicar que significa esto?- dijo Meiko seria al ver la expresión de horror de sus amigas.

-Oliver...tu turno- dicho esto la pelinegra salio corriendo para subirse dentro de su coche.

-Vamos Oliver dime ¿por que nos trajiste a el castillo del terror? - dijo Luka con el ceño fruncido y molesta ya que esa mansión parecía un castillo del terror , era grande , antigua , rodeada de una cerca de fierro negra y antigua , estaba en medio del bosque y por suerte tenia un muelle donde nadar .

-Esta es la antigua casa de mi familia , bueno verán las traje aquí por que , cuando Yuki me llamo y me pidió de ruegas que les consiguiera un lugar donde hospedarlas no tenia y se me ocurrió esta mansión y le dije a Yuki para no espantarlas que les dijera que era un campamento-.

-Pero...no me quiero quedar sola aquí con las chicas y si nos pasa algo- dijo con una expresión de horror Rin que se encontraba detrás de Luka abrazándola.

-Vamos chicas , no va a ser tan malo , tomemoslo como unas vacaciones- dijo Gumi bajando sus maletas - Oliver me das las llaves de la casa - dicho esto el rubio saco unas antiguas llaves que cada una tenia un signo.

-Chicas en cada llave hay un nombre , la habitación que les toca a cada una - dijo el rubio mirando a las chicas buscar su llave.

-Que mona , me toco una llave de sol- dijo Rin mientras la colocaba en su llavero para no perderle.

-Mira Rin me toco una llave que tiene forma de banana - dijo una rubia muy emocionada , mientras todas buscaban su llave , a Miku le toco una llave en forma de puerro , Luka en forma de atún , Kaiko en forma de helado , Haku en forma de una lata de licor , a Meiko en forma de una botella de sake , Gumi en forma de zanahoria , Teto en forma de pan y a Neru en forma de un teléfono móvil .

-Bueno chica yo ya me voy , espero sus llamadas de reclamos - dijo en un susurro lo ultimo de solo Oliver capto y la miro con diversión - entren ya - dijo la pelinegra mientras se iba con el rubio.

Las jovenes entraron a la casa y comprobaron sus sospechas era literalmente un castillo de terror , era una casa como de la época antigua cuando las mujeres vestían largos y grandes vestidos , cada una recorrió la casa buscando su habitación.

-¡ENCONTRÉ LA MÍA!- grito Rin ,su habitación estaba en el tercer piso , al final de un tétrico pasillo , al abrir la puerta encontró una hermosa habitación , cama de 2 plazas adornada de muchas telas de color negro y amarilla , un tocador , unas mesitas de noche , un gran closet y un espejo de cuerpo y todo esos hermosos muebles eran muy antiguos.

-¡YO IGUAL!-grito Lenka y Luka , las habitaciones no eran tan diferentes a la de Rin , simple mente cambiaban los colores , la de Lenka era negra con blanco y la de Luka negra con rosa.

-¡Y YO !-gritaron Kaiko y Teto , la de Teto era rosa oscura con negro y la de Kaiko era azul con negro.

-¡WIIIIIII!- gritaron Miku y Neru al encontrar sus respectivas habitaciones, la de Miku era celeste con negro y la de Neru era naranja con negro.

-¡QUE LINDA!-grito Gumi que la de ella era verde con negro.

-¡AQUÍ IGUAL LA ENCONTRAMOS!- grito Meiko y Haku , la de Meiko era roja con negro y la de Haku era morada con negro.

-¡TODAS EN LA SALA AHORA! grito Rin indicándole a las chicas que había reunión. Toda corrieron de prisa hacia el lugar indicado y al llegar.

\- Que pasa pequeña tienes algún problema - pregunto amablemente Kaiko quien abrazaba amablemente a la rubia.

\- No, es solo que me preocupa el estar aquí en medio de la nada y siendo puras mujeres, ahí que idear un plan para defendernos -dijo una rubia con una expresión de preocupación.

-Vamos , no se preocupen y si ¿ahora vamos a nadar un poco para relajarnos ?- dijo Neru mientras caminaba a la escalera para llegar al tercer piso y a su habitación.

-¡NERU ESPÉRANOS!- gritaron todas las jóvenes al unisono , corriendo tras la rubia para alcanzarla.

Las jóvenes chicas subieron corriendo al tercer piso , cada una fue a su habitación , durante 20 minutos estuvieron dentro cambiándose ropa , hasta que salieron en bikinis pequeños

-Chicas ¿están listas?- pregunto la pelirroja saliendo de su habitación con un bikini de 2 piezas fucsia , amarrado en el cuello y en las caderas y su pelo recogido en 2 pequeñas trenzas bajas

-TETO que linda - gritaba la rubia saliendo corriendo de su habitación , saltando arriba de la pelirroja , mientras se le colgaba del cuello , ella llevaba un bikini de dos piezas amarillo con puntos blancos , sin amarres ya que el que llevaba la rubia para ajustarse mejor a su cuerpo y su pelo recogido en 2 coletas y en cada una con un pequeño moño

-Rin que provocador y ¿que le paso a tu traje de baño con vuelitos ?- dijo la peliverde en tono de burla hacia la rubia , que la miraba con enojo , mientras ella reía - ¿chicas y sus bolsos? y también Meiko me llamo , dijo que se fueron antes con Miku , Luka , Kaiko y Haku , mientras que Neru y Lenka están afuera esperándonos - dijo la peliverde ella llevaba un traje de baño entero de color verde con franjas naranjas a los lados

Las 3 chicas bajaron para encontrarse con sus amigas , todas se fueron en dirección a el muelle para ver a las locas de sus amigas , al llegar vieron que Meiko , Haku y Luka estaban tomando el sol con sus provocadores bikinis , Meiko usaba un tribikini en rojo mientras que Haku usaba un traje de baño entero color morado y su pelo en una coleta alta y Luka un bikini 2 piezas en rosa con amarillo

-¡CHICAS VENGAN A NADAR!- grita una animada Miku , ella usaba un bikini parecido al de Teto pero con rayas celestes y blancas , mientras nadaba con Kaiko quien le enseñaba a nadar , Teto soltó su bolso y se lanza al agua para ir a meterse al agua , Gumi se fue a hacer castillos de arena con Neru y Rin y Lenka fueron a sentarse a la orilla del muelle

**(Con Rin y Lenka)**

\- nee Lenka nos conocemos hace tiempo y somos mejores amigas pero técnicamente no se nada de tu familia - dijo Rin fingiendo desesperación y su acompañante solo soltó una leve risa

\- Bueno ¿que quieres que te cuente ? - dijo la rubia mientras se paraba y le ofrecía la mano a su amiga que con gusto la acepto , las dos se pararon - Rin si quieres que te cuente vamos a sentarnos debajo de aquel árbol - dijo Lenka apuntando a un gran árbol rodeado de diferentes flores y por debajo un lindo césped , que llegaba sombra y la luz del sol , Rin solo asintió y las dos se sentaron bajo un gran el gran árbol

\- ¿tienes hermanos?

\- si, tengo un hermano pero el se fue a estudiar a los Estados Unidos y tu Rin dime ¿tienes hermanos?

\- si tengo uno pero igual esta en Estados Unidos y mi hermana mayor esta con su familia en Hong Kong que coincidencia y ¿ tu familia ?

\- bueno mi madre se llama Miriam y mi padre Leon , pero como ellos casi siempre pasaban de viaje no los veíamos mucho pero siempre estaba mi hermano y ¿la tuya Rin?

-bueno mis padres murieron cuando era pequeña y tenia 4 y mi hermano 6 , mi hermana nos cuido ella tenia 16 era la mayor pero por suerte nuestros padres tenían empresas y ella las maneja asta el dia de hoy y ella se llama Lily y mis padres se llamaban Prima y Ryo - dijo soltando un suspiro para luego mirar al cielo tristemente

-lo siento...no quería sacar un tema así - dijo la rubia mirando a su amiga con tristeza

-no te preocupes

-¡RIN , LENKA VENGAN RÁPIDO NOS VAMOS A BAÑAR TODAS JUNTAS Y SIN BAÑADOR , DESNUDAS COMO NOS TRAJERON AL MUNDO ! - grito una de las locas amigas , las rubias se pararon y se fueron corriendo donde las jóvenes , estaban todas desnudas en el agua así que las rubias hicieron lo mismo y se lanzaron al agua y se pusieron a jugar

**CON LOS CHICOS**

-Len ¿estas seguro que es aquí?- dijo un peliazul asustadizo al ver la mansión de horror

\- si es aquí , así que hay que entrar - dijo el peliverde tomando a Kaito por la bufanda y arrastrándolo dentro

\- maldito...Oliver , se suponía que nos traía a un lindo campamento y ¿esto que es ? - dijo en forma molesta el ojiazul mientras estaba por llamar al representante .

\- déjame yo lo llamamos - dijo Nero tomando el celular - sin señal ¿que aremos ahora?-

\- ya chicos , baje todas las maletas , Mikuo y los demás viene con las otras - dijo Meito saliendo con 6 maletas en las manos y detrás un Mikuo casi que se desmayaba por llevar 4 maletas , Ted con ataque de pánico al ver la mansión , Rinto lo mas tranquilo caminando hacia Len y Dell con su cigarrillo, seguido de Gakupo quien solo podia pensar si había traído o no su almohada de berenjena.

Los chicos entraron a la casa y lo primero que vieron fue unas maletas de colores claros en la sala principal junto a la enorme escalera _(imaginasen a diabolik lovers_ XD)

-chicos vean esto- dijo el peliazul mostrando unas pequeñas bragas rosas , de una maleta celeste , todos quedaron en shock al ver las bragas , cuando salieron del shock revisaron cada maleta y tienen en claro que sus acompañantes ...son chicas

-¿donde estarán esas chicas?- pregunto un desesperado pelimorado , los chicos lo miraron con furia y luego escucharon unas risitas que provenían del muelle

Los jóvenes fueron a ver de donde y quien provenían esas coquetas risitas , los chicos al ver casi se desmayan al ver a unas chicas de no mas de 18 años bañándose sin ropa , los pervertidos en ves de irse se quedaron mirando detrás de un arbusto para que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia

-¿ que aremos ?- pregunto Rinto susurrando para que no los escucharan

-¿que crees idiota ? -pregunto el pelimorado con sarcasmo - mirar que mas - todos los chicos le pegaron un zape al pelimorado por pervertido

Los chicos estaban a punto de rise hasta que escucharon a las chicas cantar una hermosa cancion

** (Miku)**  
**Lunes en la mañana, es diferente de lo usual**  
**(Rin)**  
**Me pregunto si dirás algo de mi cabello**  
**(Meiko)**  
**He cortado mi falda 10cm**  
**(Lenka)**  
**Es el corazón de una chica, que quiere hacer latir el tuyo**  
**(Neru, Haku)**  
**Desde de la ventana**  
**(Luka)**  
**Puedo oir tu voz riendo**  
**(Teto, Kaiko)**  
**Solo por eso, en el interior de mi pecho duele**  
**(Gumi)**  
**No hables**  
**(Todas)**

**Yo se la verdad**  
**Este sentimiento por ti, es solo "el comienzo"**  
**No soy una niña, asi que lo quiero todo**  
**Niña egoista**  
**Quiero toda tu atencion**  
**No me dejes de ver**  
**¿Puedo pedirte un gran favor?**  
**Tiempo secreto despues de clases**

**(Meiko)**  
**Que haces el sábado a la noche?**  
**(Lenka)**  
**Mis pensamientos aumentan cuando no nos vemos**  
**(Miku)**  
**Incluso las chicas son interesantes**  
**(Rin)**  
**Es la edad en la que queremos hacer muchas cosas**  
**(Luka, Teto, Kaiko)**  
**Evitar otras miradas**  
**(Haku)**  
**Ese dia los acontecimientos en clase**  
**(Neru)**  
**No puedo decirle a nadie... pero estoy por explotar, quiero decir tan mal**  
**(Gumi)**  
**Soy egoista**

**(Todas)**  
**Te acoso con la mirada**  
**Emociones timidas pero felices**  
**Las señales que solo tu sabes, y no puede ser descubierto**  
**Abrazame**  
**Cada vez que nos acercamos el uno al otro**  
**Me siento como un adulto**  
**Parece que este gusto se convirtio en un habito**  
**Tiempo despues de clase**

**(Miku)**  
**La Linea invisible**  
**(Rin)**  
**El Boton perdido**  
**(Meiko)**  
**Mano que toca**  
**(Gumi)**  
**Labios temblando**  
**(Lenka)**  
**Sudor goteando**  
**(Neru)**  
**Olor debil**  
**(Kaiko)**  
**Cabello ondulado**  
**(Haku, Kaiko)**  
**Cierra los ojos**  
**(Rin, Luka)**  
**Baja la voz**  
**(Meiko, Gumi)**  
**Dulces palabras**  
**(Lenka, Neru)**  
**No hables**  
**(Kaiko, Teto, Haku)**  
**Abrázame**  
**(Miku)**  
**Besame**

**(Todas)**

**Nuestros secretos aumentan de nuevo**  
**¿Esta bien?**  
**Sin saberlo, la caída mas profunda se desorienta**  
**Te quiero**  
**¿Soy rara porque mi pecho no deja de quemar?**  
**Mi cara se calienta sólo de pensar en ello**  
**Nuestro tiempo secreto después de clase**

-Cantan bien - dijo asombrado el par de rubios mirando a las chicas mientras terminaban de cantar y empezaban a salir del agua

-Chicos ayúdenme , Gakupo se desmayo - dijo aterrorizado el peliazul , mientras que Meito , Mikuo , Nero y Ted , tomaban a Gakupo para llevarlo a la mansión

-¿como el tarado se desmayo ? - pregunto el peliverde mientras comía una zanahoria

\- para mi que le paso fue una hemorragia nasal , este pervertido se desmaya solo al ver a chicas desnudas a lo lejos , pero imagínense si le tocara con la novia , que suerte que no tiene o si no estaría muerto - dijo Nero mientras arrastraban a Gakupo para irse pero de pronto escucharon un grito

-¡VÍSTANSE RÁPIDO , HAY GENTE DETRÁS DE LOS ARBUSTOS!- grito una morena de pelo corto y castaño que tapaba a sus amigas para que se vistieran

-¡A CORRER!- dicho esto los jóvenes salieron corriendo mientras la muchachas tomaban ramas y piedras para salir tras ellos

-¡VUELVAN AQUÍ COBARDES , DEN LA CARA PERVERTIDOS Y ACOSADORES! - gritaban eufóricas las chicas tirando les piedras , asta que una piedra callo en la cabeza de cierto peli-aqua _(no se como describir el color de pelo de mikuo o de nero a si que lo puse así a Mikuo)_derriban-dolo , el chico callo encima de sus amigos y cada una de las chicas ya vestidas se lanzo arriba de cada uno de los chicos

Las chicas terminaron cada una encima del otro joven , Rin termino enzima de Len , Meiko encima de Kaito , Kaiko encima de Meito , Neru ahorcando a Nero , Teto colgada de los pies de Ted cual trataba de correr , Gumi tratando de quitarle la zanahoria a Gumo , Miku pegando-le a Mikuo , Luka golpeando con sonoras cachetadas para despertar a Gakupo todavía inconsciente a causa del derrame nasal , Lenka sonrojada al ver en la posición en que estaban y Rinto simple mente sonriendo por que le pareció tierna la rubia y Haku ahorcando a Dell mientras lo torturaba quemando-lo con el cigarro la camisa del cuello , serca muy cerca de su cuello.

\- ¡¿QUE HACEN AQUÍ ? NO VE QUE ESTO ES PROPIEDAD PRIVADA - grito Meiko mientras ayudaba a las chicas a levantarse .

-Meiko vamos a la casa seguro nos explicaran todo , capas que est- no termino de hablar la peliazul cuando alguien la interrumpió

-Kaiko , ¿eres tu? - pregunto Kaito confuso , pero en un momento la chica salto para abrazarlo , dejando a todos confundidos

-KAITO-NII , enserio eres tu , pero tu deberías estar en Estados Unidos - dijo la Kaiko mientras los jóvenes presentes quedaron confundidos

-Kaiko ¿lo conoces?- pregunto Rin , cuando el chico rubio Rinto salto encima de ella cayendo al suelo.

-Rinto-nii ¿que haces aquí ? y sobre todo ¿quienes son ellos? - pregunto la Rin mientras se trataba de quitar a Rinto por que el chico la abrasaba muy fuerte

-¿¡LENKA QUE HACES AQUÍ MOCOSA!?- grito el chico Len con una aura que daba miedo acercándose a la rubia temerosa que se escondía atrás de Luka , cuando Len estaba apunto de agarrarle el brazo Luka se lo impide doblando el brazo del rubio hacia atrás

-¡LUKA POR FAVOR SUÉLTALO , EL NO ME VA A HACER NADA!- grito Lenka haciendo que Luka soltara a Len que se retorcía del dolor en el suelo

-chicas y chicos pervertidos vamos a la casa - dijo esta ves Miku quien se le quedo mirando a Mikuo -"_que lindo chico ¿como se llamara? , bueno pronto lo descubriré ^^ - _pensó la chica con una gran sonrisa se fue caminando a la casa , dejando a todos confundidos

-¿y a esta que le pasa ? - hablo Teto mientras comía un pedazo de pan hasta que se o quitaron - OYE ESE ES MI PAN , DEVUELVE - grito la pelirroja saltado arriba del chico que se lo había quitado

-chicos dejen de pelear y Ted dale a la chica su pan - dijo Gumo mientras caminaba hacia una peliverde que le atraía tanto -¿ como te llamas? hermosa - pregunto coqueta-mente mientras le tomaba la mano para besarle

\- me llamo Megpoid Megumi y tu ¿como te llamas? - pregunto sonrojada , mientras todos miraron divertidos la escena que había , era como si estuvieran en su propia burbuja

\- Megpod Gumiya , pero todos me dicen Gumo -

-a mi me llaman Gumi y encantada de conocerte Gumo-

-bueno parejita caminemos , antes que Neru golpee a el rubio (Nero) por quitarle el celular - hablo Haku deteniendo a Neru quien si se soltaba se iba abalanzar sobre el chico quien tenia su preciado celular

-¡DEVUÉLVELO LADRÓN , ES MIO ! - grito la chica de coleta para el lado , mientras le pegaba un codazo en el estomago a Haku , quien por el dolor la soltó , al hacer eso la rubia se abalanzo sobre el rubio quien por no tener reflejos recibió un golpe directo a la entrepierna , era una gran patada de parte de la rubia haciendo que el cayera al suelo retorciéndose de dolor , la chica se arrodillo para quitarle el celular cuando de pronto el la agarra por la cintura y rodaron juntos

-¿QUE CREES QUE HACES ? SUÉLTAME PERVERTIDO - grito la muchacha tratando de quitárselo - OYE ADONDE CREEN QUE VAN , PRIMERO ME LO QUITAN SI NO QUIEREN MAÑANA UN CHICO MUERTO- grito mientras los jóvenes se iban caminando tranquilamente hacia la mansión del terror

-NO TE SOLTARE ASTA QUE ME PIDAS DISCULPA POR LA PATADA -

-JA! ¿ A TI? NO TE PEDIRÉ DISCULPA POR NADA , TU ERAS EL QUE ME QUERÍA QUITAR MI CELULAR Y MAS ENCIMA NO ME LO DEVOLVÍAS Y AHORA ACTÚAS COMO UN PERVERTIDO ACOSADOR -

-MIRA NO SE COMO CUAL ES TU NOMBRE PERO-

-Neru , Neru akita

-BUENO NERU , YO SOLO QUERÍA DEVOLVERTE EL CELULAR YA QUE CUANDO TE LANZASTE ARRIBA DE MI SE TE CALLO -

-heeee...¿enserio? - dijo confundida y apenada por su comportamiento - lo siento - dijo esto ultimo con un murmullo mientras escondía la cara en el pecho de Nero

\- disculpa aceptada y entiendo que te enfadaras si me quitaran mi celular yo estaría así y peor - dijo con una gran sonrisa , pero al darse cuenta en la posición que estaban se sonrojo y desvió la mirada ámbar de la muchacha - Neru ¿queras moverte para levantarme ?-

-ettooo...lo siento - dijo sonrojada mientras se levantaba

-mi nombre es Nero Akita , que coincidencia de nuestro apellido -

-también eres un Akita , nunca conocí a alguien con mi mismo apellido , excepto unos familiares lejanos -

\- bueno , creo que espesamos mal , un gusto conocerte Neru - dijo sonriendo le y con un poco notorio sonrojo

\- el gusto es mio , Nero , mejor ya nos vamos , cree que los chicos ya devén estar dentro esperándonos

Los jóvenes iban caminando , mientras platicaban cosas de sus vidas y unos que otros momentos graciosos que pasaron , pero cuando llegaron a la mansión , al abrir la puerta noto que todos estaban separados sentados en diferentes partes de la sala de estar , sin mirarse

-ahora que estamos todos , ¿nos pueden explicar que hacen aquí y por que algunos se conocen ?- hablo Meiko con un tono de molestia y frustración en ella

-bueno ¿no creen que es mejor presentarnos y despues hablar ese tema ? - dijo Kaito quien miraba nervioso a Meiko

-bueno en ese caso , mi nombre es Len Kagami ,tengo 18 años y soy hermano mayor de Lenka.-

-mi nombre es Dell Honne y tengo 19 años.-

-mi nombre es Rinto Kagamine , tengo 18 años y soy hermano de Rin.-

-soy Gakupo Kamui y tengo 19 años.-

\- Kaito Shion , tengo 19 años y soy hermano de Kaiko.-

\- Meito Sakero y tengo 19 años.-

\- mi nombre es Gumiya Megpod y tengo 18 años .-

\- soy Ted Kasore y tengo 18 .-

\- Mikuo Hatsune y tengo 18 años .-

\- Nero Akita y tengo 18 años.-

\- Mikuo tu apellido se me hace conocido ...- se quedo pensativa unos minutos -¡ASÍ! Miku ¿no es ese tu apellido ? y Akita es el apellido de Neru si no me equivoco - dijo la pelirroja mientras miraba a la nada , quedando todos pensativos

\- antes de nada no se amos mal educadas y presentemos , aunque creo que ya nos conocen - hablo Luka

\- ¿conocerlas ? ¿quienes son? - preguntaron confundidos los chicos

\- ya no finjan , están delante del mundial mente famoso grupo VOCALOID - dijo Miku , con una gran sonrisa

-¡USTEDES SON VOCALOID! - gritaron todos los chicos al unisono, casi dejando sordas a las chicas .

-¡LENKA KAGAMI COMO ASES PARA QUE PAPA TE DE PERMISO Y AMI ME DIJO QUE NO DEJARA MI CARRERA POR UN JUEGO DE SE CANTANTE!- grito Len

-Len déjanos presentarnos y después nos pides explicaciones - dijo Lenka

-Bien , mi nombre es Luka Megurine y tengo 17 años.-

-Rin Kagamine , hermana de Rinto y tengo 16 años.-

-soy Miku Hatsune y tengo 16 años y no tengo nada que ver con Mikuo.-

-Neru Akita , tengo 16 años y al igual que Miku no estoy relacionada con Nero.-

-Teto Kasane , tengo 16 años.-

-soy Gumi Megpoid y tengo 16 años.-

-me llamo Lenka Kagami , tengo 16 años y soy hermana de Len .-

-Meiko Sakine y tengo 17 años.-

-soy Kaiko Shion , tengo 17 años y soy hermana de Kaito .-

-Haku Yowane y tengo 17 años .-

-bueno ya que todos nos hemos presentado ¿díganos que diablos hacen aquí?- dijo con el ceño fruncido la castaña

* * *

_bueno asta qui el segundo capitulo , e estado escribiendo mucho y tengo una nueva historia que subiere pronto , se trata de Rin y Miku tienen un don que se llama demonis y las quieren llevar a un internado especial para entraran ese don , ellas ya an entrenado y la escuela envía a sus mejores alumnos para que las capturen , n.n es un pequeño adelanto jeje perdón por la tardanza y se que es corto pero luego empieza la diversión jeje y golpes..._

_Bueno asta otra y esta ves subiré un cap por semana lo juro ●ω● .. ●﹏● .. ●▽● : ●▂● .. ●︿● .._

_ADIOS ◕ ‿‿ ◕ _


	3. Ruidos extraños

_Bueno aquí el 3 capitulo no me maten , por favor es que Lyam mi mejor amigo me entretuvo mucho tiempo y cuando se digno a dejarme , me dijo que me ayudaría a escribir y al final el muy tarado se fue al cine solo y no me invito :( , pero al final logre escribir :D bueno aquí esta es capitulo 3_

CAPITULO 3: Conociéndote

* * *

-bueno ya que todos nos hemos presentado ¿díganos que diablos hacen aquí?- dijo con el ceño fruncido la castaña

-de eso yo me encargo - dijo el pelirrojo - bueno , nosotros somo el grupo Utau -

-¿¡QUEEEE!? USTEDES SON EL GRUPO UTAU DE ESTADOS UNIDOS - grito eufórica la peliverde ( Gumi).

-si , pero déjenme continuar , como les decía somos Utau y nuestro representante es Oliver , nos dijo que volviéramos a Japón para hacer nuestro debut aquí .-

-Rinto Kagamine vamos a afuera - dijo Rin con una aura que daba miedo.

-no quiero, estoy cansado - dijo su hermano mientras se acomodaba mas en el sofá.

-no era una pregunto , vienes o les cuento a todos lo que hacías en la preparatoria- dijo con una sonrisa de malicia en su rostro .

-no te atreverías - dijo el rubio mientras su hermana le sonreía , no sabia que esa hermosa chica tuviera una mente tan perversa.

-prueba me , CHICOS PRÉSTENME ATENCIÓN , RINTO CUANDO IBA EN PREPARATORIA UNA VES SE DISFRAZO DE MI Y UN CHICO LO BESO PENSANDO QUE ERA YO Y TAMBIÉN UNA VES SE DIO UN BESO CON UNA HERMOSA CHICA MORENA Y DESPUÉS DE MANOSEARLA DESCUBRIÓ QUE ERA HOMBRE JAJAJAJAJA - rió la rubia descaradamente ,mientras Rinto estaba todo sonrojado por los recuerdos que pasaban por su mente ,mientras que sus amigos reían a carcajadas , algunos en el suelo de tanto reír.

-YA , SI TAMPOCO ES PARA TANTO NI QUE FUERA GAY , ya Rin tu ganas , vamos a caminar .- dijo el Rubio dándose por vencido , mientras su hermana sonreía con una sonrisa victoriosa por ganarle.-

Los dos hermanos salieron de la casa y se pusieron a dar un paseo por el inmenso bosque , ninguno de los dos hablo durante el trayecto , hasta que llegaron a un enorme árbol con un antiguo columpio , cuan los dos chicos se sentaron para hablar.-

**(Rin,POV)**

-Rinto-nii ¿por que no me dijiste que eras cantante?¿ es que acaso ya no me tienes confianza? - le pregunte con la cabeza agachada , por que no me lo dijo yo lo hubiera apoyado y el lo sabe , me da lastima que no me allá dicho y por eso exiguo una explicación.

-Rin no es eso , te tengo mas confianza que a nadie , solo pensé que lo mejor seria que cuando llegara a Japón te enteraras , esperaba que te sintieras orgullosa de mi y que les dijeras a todas tus amigas que Rinto Kagamine es tu hermano , pero por lo que veo yo le tendría que decir a todos que tu eres mi hermana- dijo mi hermano dedicándome una tierna sonrisa , lo quiero tanto , cuando me protegía de todo.

-Rinto-nii te cuento algo , yo me volví una VOCALOID por que en la preparatoria había un concurso de bandas y las chicas y yo formamos VOCALOID , la primera canción de cantamos fue Secret After Scholl , cual nos demoramos mucho escribirla , cuando ganamos el concurso había una disquera y Yuki , nuestra representante , cuando nos ofrecieron el contrato no lo creíamos - reí un poco al recordar esos momentos- Después de hablar y conversen a nuestros padres , lo firmamos ,llevamos 2 años como VOCALOID , pero nos fuimos 9 meses de gira mundial , viajamos por muchos países , conocimos a mucha gente , cuando fuimos a Hong Kong , nos encontramos con Lily-neechan y conocimos a su esposo , supimos que esta esperando un bebe barón - le dije con una sonrisa y mi hermano me miro sorprendido y luego sonrió tristemente- después fuimos a Francia , París para ser exacto y conocimos un chico que se llamaba Kuro96Neko era un nombre raro , era Japones , tenia una bonita vos , cante con el unas ocasiones , nos llevamos muy bien , supe que el estaba de viaje para conocer diferente tipos de música , lo envidie por un tiempo - reí un poco y me espesaron a salir lagrimas de los ojos sin que me diera cuenta - ¿are? no es nada e hablado mucho ¿y a ti hermanito como te fue?- le pregunte con una sonrisa forzada.

-Rin no tienes por que fingir se que es extraño , es igual para mi , pero te prometo que no me alegare mas - me dijo con una sonrisa mientras se paraba del columpio y me abraso , fue muy comodo por unos minutos y cuando me di cuenta no me soltaba .

-Rinto-nii suéltame ya...- estaba forcejeando para que me soltara- espacio personal hermanito-

-no , te dije que no me iba a alejar y no lo are - me dijo y lo empece a patear - por mas que intentes escapar no podrás naranja- ese estúpido apodo de nuevo , cuando niña comía muy seguido naranjas asta que una ves quede con la cara naranja de tanto comer y mi hermano me molesto por eso y quede como naranja. Le di un codazo y luego una patada en la entrepierna , del dolor me soltó y aproveche mi oportunidad y salí huyendo de hay , luego de unos minutos de correr vi hacia atrás y venia a mi rubio hermano con una aura demoníaca corriendo como si lo llevara el diablo , me estremecí por completo y empece a correr gritando que me ayuden , cuando llegue a la casa ,entre y cerré la puerta empujándola para que no entrara , mientras todos me miraban extraños.

-Rin ¿estas bien?- me pregunto Kaiko , mientras que mire a Meiko y a Luka diciendo que me ayudaran , mis amigas captaron enseguida la señal y se quedaron empujando la puerta , mientras escuchaban gritos de afuera.

-nee ¿ese no es Rinto?- pregunto el rubio , el hermano de Lenka , como se llamaba...Len , si Len.

-no le habrán - le dije temerosa al ver la reacción de mi hermano.

-¿por que ?- me pregunto Miku quien estaba colgada del cuello de Mikuo , literal mente colgada y el solo la miraba con rendición en sus ojos.

-por que le pegue por que no se quería separar de mi y después me puse a correr dejándolo solo en el piso , con dolor-le dije le dije tan rápido que algunos me miraron con cara de confunsion.

-RIN, MOCOSA ÁBREME YA , TE VOY A MATAR CUANDO LOGRE ENTRAS - con solo ese grito me estremecí de pies a cabeza , escuche un fuerte sonido de la cocina , un chico de cabello morado fue a ver y luego grito , eso me asusto sabia que Rinto seria capas de golpear a sus amigos por venganza ...tengo miedo.

-Rin-chan , mi preciosa hermanita me las pagaras - salio Rinto de la cocina con una cuchara y si solo era una cuchara y luego un tenedor ...un cuchillo tengo miedo , cuando corrió hacia mi , me lance como gata a el hermano de Lenka quien me miraba raro y...¿sonrojado?.

-AYÚDENME POR FAVOR - gritaba desesperada al ver la cara de malicia y psicópata de mi hermano .

-SUÉLTAME , ME HACES DAÑO , ME QUEDO SIN AIRE- grito el rubio y al darme cuenta que todos nos miraban raros y Luka y Kaiko esta intentando despertar al chico morado por el feroz ataque de mi hermano.

-chicos tranquilícense ¿por que no vamos a cenar , que se va a enfriar?-dijo mi amable amiga Kaiko , ella era una de las mejores cocinera , era excelente , siempre lo que cocinara estaba delicioso y me encantaba , cuando dijo eso todos sentimos un delicioso olor a...

-CURRY - gritamos todos los que estaban en la sala .

-¿como supieron?, bueno vengan a comer ya - dijo dedicándonos una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿hay cerveza o sake?- pregunto el gran chico que se parece a Meiko , era musculoso, serio , vestía de rojo y le gustaba el alcohol.

-si quieres Meito-san , eso le preguntas a Meiko , ya que ella trago - dijo la Kaiko sonrojada , espera ¿¡sonrojada!? , Kaiko nunca se sonrojaba y menos con un chico , que raros están hoy , Miku siendo la sanguijuela ogro señor serio , Neru y el señor soy muy importante con su celular , Meiko y el señor helado discutiendo por unas ¿bragas? , Teto y el señor pantalones inteligentes discutiendo de que tipo de pan es el mejor , Gumi y el chico coqueto viendo unos vídeos por el celular , Luka golpeando a la berenjena humana por que todavía no despertaba , Haku y el señor ceño fruncido discutiendo por no fumar en la casa , , Lenka hablando con el señor psicópata de mi hermano y ¿yo que? y pude notar que el rubio estaba aburrido.

-¡HEY! rubio - le dije llamándole la atención , quien me miro serio- se nota desde lejos que estas aburrido , hay un playstation 4 y tengo juegos de peleas y autos , ¿vienes? - le pregunte , mientras iba a subir la escalera , le mire y este miro para el lado y se fijo en sus acompañantes y me siguió , fuimos a mi habitación para buscar los juegos y el playstation , luego de eso bajamos y lo instalamos para empezar a jugar , elegimos un juego de pelea y le gane

-YHEAAAA TE GANE , EN TU CARA RUBIO OGRO - le dije mientras saltaba y el chico solo me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-hiciste trampa- me dijo yo solo lo mire divertida y me puse a ser el baile de la victoria.- y con ella tengo que convivir 2 meses - dijo apuntándome , con una sonrisa burlona .

-¡CHICOS ESTA LISTA LA CENA!- grito Kaiko desde la cocina , todos nos fuimos a sentarnos a la mesa , todos nos sentamos y para mi mala suerte me toco sentarme a lado del ogro corte de banana.

-¡ESTA RICA!- dijo el peliazul , creo que era el hermano de Kaiko .

Después de la cena todos nos fuimos a dormir, supe que a los hombres les tocaban todas las habitaciones del segundo piso .Cuando entre a mi cama me quede profundamente dormida ,pero luego sentí unos ruidos que me despertaron al ver la hora eran las 3:00 AM , y según las películas de terror esa era la hora muerta ...no me atrevía a bajar sola a si que fui a buscar a alguien que me acompañara , mi pijama consistía en un baby doll que me llegaba mas arriba de los muslos , con encaje en los bordes color negro y el baby doll blanco , claro obra de Meiko , que nos hizo comprar a todos ropa interior y pijamas , exactamente ropa provocadora, me puse mis pantuflas de conejo y me fui a ver a las chicas.

-Lenka...Lenka- al no escuchar respuesta entre a la habitación y no había ningún rastro de mi amiga , eso me asusto un poco y fui a buscar a Miku.

-Miku - me acerque a su cama y escuche que susurraba un nombre, me acerque mas a ella y lo pude escuchar claramente lo que ella decía era...¿¡MIKUO!? ese no era el nombre de el chico que estaba con mi hermano .

-puerro...puerro...puerro- susurre en su oído asiendo que ella se levantara de golpe , cayendo al suelo , al verla hay en el suelo me puse a reír tanto que me dolió el estomago .

-mouu...Rin deja de burlarte de mi- me dijo mi infantil amiga haciendo pucherito.

-Miku , Lenka no esta en su habitación ¿sabes donde estas?-le pregunte , ella solo negó con la cabeza- bueno me acompañas a buscarla , lleva tu linterna- Miku llevaba un pijama que nos obligo Meiko a compra , ella un baby doll celeste , con encajes negros y pantuflas de gato , ambas salimos de la habitación y empezamos a bajar la escalera , para llegar al segundo piso , ya que nosotras dormimos en el tercer piso.

-Miku...deja ya de temblar- le dije , claro ambas temblábamos , no de frió si no de miedo , cuando escuchamos unos ruidos extraños...- Miku vamos a ver.-

-¿QUE?NO Rin , sabes que en las películas de terror , las que van a ver los ruidos extraños , mueren primero - me dijo , no me importo , tome a mi temerosa amiga del brazo y nos pusimos en marcha al lugar de los extraños ruidos.

Los ruidos nos guiaron asta cierta pieza , era una antigua, cuando entramos , era terrorífica , un baños oscuro , lleno de telarañas y espejos rotos , cuando estábamos apunto de irnos , nos dimos las vuelta y hay estaban 2 figuras extrañas.

-KKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- gritamos las dos , lanzándonos sobre las sombras , cayendo al suelo , cuando abrí los ojos estaba ...

**(Len,pov)**

Esa chica rubia , la hermana de Rinto , me sacaba de mis casillas , me decía apodos y lo que me empeoraba era que me ganaba en los videojuegos y sobre todo hacia un baile de victoria muy raro e de decir.

Era de noche y todos nos fuimos a dormir , menos Kaito , cual comió demasiado helado y le dio un enfriamiento al estomago . Fui asta mi habitación cual era grande y terrorífica e oscura , era de color amarillo con negro y grandes e antiguos muebles , un espejo de cuerpo completo y un gran armario , guarde mi ropa en el armario , puse mi laptop en el escritorio , mi celular en la mesita de centro. Al desempacar todo me puse mi pijama que consistía en una musculosa blanca y un short asta a rodilla amarillo , me desamarre mi coleta y mi cabello lo deje suelto , me llegaba asta un poco mas arriba de los hombros , me acosté en la gran cama de dos plazas gusto en medio , quedando hundido en el centro , me sentía muy cómodo y relajado , me dormí rápidamente , cuando desperté por unos extraños ruidos , tome mi celular y vi la hora eran las 03:00 AM ,...tenia que ser la hora muerta en esta terrorífica mansión.

Maldición...ya no puedo dormir , iré tomar un baso de leche para poder volver a dormir , maldición no tengo linterna , tendré que usar el celular .

Baje la enorme escalera , encontrándome con Mikuo sentado en el sofá rojo , con un baso de leche igual.

-¿Que te paso? ¿sentiste los ruidos? .- le pregunte mientras sacaba un baso y la leche .

-Si , me acompañas a revisar .-

-Bien - le respondí , me bebí la leche y deje el baso , subimos las escaleras , siguiendo aquel ruido , llegamos a el 2º piso y entramos a una habitación , era un baño , oscuro , sin luz y sucio , con muchas telarañas , entramos a revisar y había una rama golpeando la ventana .

-Solo era eso , mejor la cerramos .- dijo mi serio amigo.

Apartamos la rama de la ventana y con mucha fuerza la cerramos , ya que estaba trancada .

-Listo mejor nos vamos .- le dije ,estábamos yendo a la puerta cuando de golpe se cierra , justo en nuestras caras.

-¿que haremos?- dijo Mikuo , tratando de abrir la puerta .

-Golpear asta que nos escuchen alguien o esperar asta mañana .- le dije mientras me recargaba sobre un lavabo.

Espesamos a golpear fuertemente , asta que a los 5 minutos nos cansamos , ya nos habíamos hecho la idea de pasar la noche en aquel baño , cuando de pronto sentimos pasos , espesamos a gritar que nos ayudaran asta que la puerta se abre de golpe , las dos figuras gritaron y se lanzaron encima de nosotros,cayendo al piso , con dos figuras femeninas.

* * *

**Se que es algo corto pero no tengo imaginación el próximo cap lo subiré mas largo.**

**Sayonara~ sueñen con el estupido Shota**

**de Len .**

**GO TO SLEEP :) ^^**


	4. Aviso!

AVISOS!

Lo siento por no subir mas a menudo pero les prometo que subiré 2 capítulos nuevos en 1 semana ya que estoy castigada

por que me fue mal en uno de los exámenes para fin de año , ya que me estoy cambiando de colegio por que mi colegio tiene asta 8º y este año paso a 1º y me tendré que poner a estudiar si quiero ir al colegio que voy a dar la prueba

así que no subiré asta 1 semana mas , y les tendré una sorpresa con 2 nuevos fics que estoy escribiendo , me puede apoyar y decirme cual quieren que suba primero? agradecería sus comentarios

_kitsune no yomeiri : Rin es adoptada por Miriam , quien es un espíritu de un Zorro , Miku ,Luka , Gumi , Meiko, Kaiko , Neru , Lenka, Haku y Teto , tienen que ayudar a Rin a rescatar a las novias perdidas o si no tendrá que casarse con el espíritu de el lobo , quien odia profundamente a los Zorros por robarse a su prometidas , en el camino se encuentras con el trió de asesinos y ladrones mas conocidos los "kyūbi no kitsune" quienes son espíritus zorros al igual que las chicas , que buscan a la Kitsune de nueve colas ._

_Te perdí , pero te recuperare: Rin y Len tenían una relación , pero Len se fue sin darle ninguna explicación a Rin , ella en esos 2 años en que Len se fue , nunca tubo una relación con un chico , pero Len regresa como todo lo contrario que alguna ves conoció Rin , Rin le odio por el echo no darle una explicación , Len trata de conquistar a Rin de nuevo , pero ella no le acepta , Len se convirtió en un ...playboy ._


	5. peleas y sentimientos

_Aqui el cuarto capitulo , espero que les guste CRIATURAS DEL SEÑOR ...menos Lyam ...el es un bitch...,xD_

CAPITULO 3: Conociéndote

**(Rin,POV)**

-como duele...HEY ustedes , par de locas , que les pasa-

-¿que hacen aquí? - les dije , el señor fruncido y el señor ogro serio.

-Hey pervertida , bájate de encima mio.- me dijo Len , al darme cuenta que estaba encima de el , e una postura muy vergonzosa.- aparte de pervertida eres exhibicionista .- dijo refiriéndose a mi pijama , MALDITA MEIKO , gracias a ella me clasificaron como exhibicionista e pervertida .

Me levante lo mas rápido que pude , gracias a que estaba oscuro no vieron mi enorme sonrojo , parecía un tomate humano , al girar la mirada vi que Miku estaba colgada de Mikuo , quien se la trataba de sacar , pero ella parecía sanguijuela .

Camine lo mas rápido o mejor dicho corrí donde estaba mi amiga , la tome de los pies tratando de alejarla del chico , quien solo me miraba con suplica para que la alejara de el , pero no la podía separar de Mikuo , tenia pegamento industrial o que?.

.-Miku ya déjalo , por favor.- le decía o mejor le gritaba , mire a Len para que me ayudara , el simplemente se encogió de hombros en señal de que no iba a ser nada .

.-!NO QUIERO!.- me gritaba Miku , asta que al final se me vino a la mente que Miku era cosquilloso, no tarde y le empece a ser cosquillas , se resistía al principio pero después se canso y soltó a Mikuo , quien parecía desmayado , por la falta de aire .

.-¡MIKU TAPARTE!.- le gritaba , ya que su baby doll estaba arriba , casi mostrando sus atributos , corrí asía Len y le quite la polera , luego a Mikuo le hice los mismo .

.-¡OYE!¿por que hiciste eso?.-me grito Len tapándose , jajaja que risa , parecería mujer ...pero tiene el abdomen bien marcados ,se nota que asen ejercicio...¡POR DIOS QUE ESTOY HABLANDO , PAREZCO UNA PERVERTIDA! , pero Mikuo tampoco se quedo atrás , Miku estaba apunto de que se le cayera la saliva , ya que estaba embobada por el chico peli-turquesa que se paseaba por allí.

.-¡TEN!.-le grite a mi amiga para que se tapara le tire la polera de Mikuo y yo me coloque la de Len , tenia un rico aroma , e de admitir.

Miku se la puso y luego me miro levantando las cejas , eso significaba que me estaba molestando con Len , yo me sonroje y gire la cara , ella reía como una loca , mientras que los chicos con sus caras de confusión en ellas.

.-Bueno ya vamos , que se hace tarde .- hablo por primera ves el señor ceño fruncido .

Miku se paro del piso , donde estaba sentada , para luego correr donde estaba el chico de cabello turquesa .Ellos se fueron adelante de nosotros , mientras que Len y yo atrás de aquella peculiar "_pareja_" por así decirlo , se que pronto lo serán .

.-¡POR DIOS LENKA!.-grite , recordando que nosotras íbamos a buscar a mi amiga y a la hermana del chico cual iba caminando.

.-¿Que pasa con ella?.- pregunto el hermanito de Lenka .

.-No estaba en su habitación y Miku y yo íbamos a buscarla cuando topamos con ustedes.-le dije , Miku se giro y me hizo la señal que fuera con Len , yo solo asentí con la cabeza mientras tomaba a Len del brazo , ella por su parte tomo a Mikuo y se lo llevo a la escalera para que la llevara a su habitación.

.-Len , ¿me acompañas ?.-

.-No me queda de otra.-

Ambos bajamos la escalera , mientras sentimos ruidos fuera de casa .

.-Quédate aquí , yo iré a ver.-me hablo mientras me colocaba atrás suyo.

.-No ,esa vos es la de mi hermano .-le respondí , le tome la mano y nos fuimos a la puerta ,obviamente el chico no alcanzo a responder por que lo empuje.

La abrimos poco a poco para que no se notara , encontrando una gran sorpresa .Mi querido hermano mayor y mi mejor amiga sentados en unos sillones que habían afuera , conversaban lo mas natural , mientras comían galletas y bebían chocolate caliente.

.-Len ¿que asemos ?.- le susurre para que no nos oyeran .

.-pues...no lo se .-

.-mejor vamos .-

.-no , ya no puedo dormir , así que veamos una película..-

.-¿cual?.-

.-no lo se.-

.-Hmp ...tu no sabes nada.-

.-JA es que en realidad esta es tu culpa y tu eliges las cosas.-

.-¿cosas?.-

.-si , tienes que ir a la cocina por galletas , dulces ...y refrescos.-

.-HAAA...no ¿por que no vas tu?.-

.-por que yo no te traje aquí .-

Tenia razón , me solté de su agarre y fui a la cocina de mala gana , tome todo lo que pude y me dirijo al cuarto de Len .

.-Que te demoras.- me dijo mientras estaba acostado en su cama .

.-HMP ...ten .-le dije mientras le pasaba los dulces , el los dejo en la cama , yo me iba a sentar en el suelo cuando el me toma del brazo.

.-Te vas a resfriar si te sientas en el piso , siéntate aquí , ni que te fuera a violar .-me dijo burlona mente . me senté en su cama y le mire para respondedle algo , no me pensaba quedar callada.

.-Si ...y¿quien me confirma eso?.- le dije mirándole a la cara.

.-Pues si quisiera entretencion , lo buscaría con mujeres , no con niñatas que juegan a la IDOL.-me contesto,me enoje ¿YO?¿UNA NIÑATA?.

.-¡UNA NIÑATA QUE JUEGA A SER IDOL? Y TU , NO ERES MAS QUE UN NIÑO RICO QUE JUEGA A SER CANTANTE POR DIVERSIÓN .- me pare rápidamente de su cama , para irme de su habitación , cuando el me agarra de el brazo.

.-y ¿que? , si yo juego , y lo de niño rico vendría para ti princesa , la niña mimada de papa , la mocosa insolente , la que conseguir todo.- como se atrevía a decirme eso ami , yo no soy como el .

.-Sabes que , no malgastare mis palabras con alguien como tu .- le hable con desprecio y me fui de su habitación con un gran portazo .

**( Len,POV).**

Maldición , que se cree esa niñata , si no fuera amiga de Lenka , ni hermana de Rinto , la aria caer. ¿YO? un niño rico , como ella ,no , ni como su hermano que conseguían todo sin importarle los demás .

.-AHHHH...sera mejor dormir.- dicho esto me acosté en la cama y se quede dormido.

**A la mañana siguiente**

.-Len , ven a tomar desayuno.- hablo mi hermana , yo rápidamente me senté en mi cama .

.-Hpm...bajo enseguida.- le dije con un tono de fastidio ya que no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche por culpa de la estúpida rubia hermana de Rinto.

Después de salir mi hermana de la habitación , me levante de mala gana y me vestí como siempre , una camisa blanca desabrochados los 3 primeros botones , pantalón un poco ajustado negro y mis converse del mismo color que mi pantalón.

Luego de vestirme me amarre mi cabello en mi típica coleta , para luego bajar , me di cuenta de que Miku ni Rin estaban en la mesa junto a los demás.

.-Len , ¿no as visto a Miku y a Rin?.-me hablo mi hermana menor .

.-Pues...no .- le dije como si nada , para sentarme al lado de mi amigo Kaito , era la mesa mas larga que e visto en mi vida , allí todos eramos capas de sentarnos y eramos 20 personas , no 5 o 4, ¡20!.

Kaiko estaba en la cocina junto a Luka , Meiko y Gumi quien la ayudaban con el desayuno para todos . Cuando de pronto sentimos un gran estruendo y unos agudos gritos o mejor dicho chillidos.

Todos nos levantamos al instante corriendo asía donde provenía aquel sonido. Era en el...ático o mejor 4 piso.

.-Yo subiré a ver junto con Len.- hablo Rinto , ya que tenias que subir una escalera plegable.

.-¿¡QUE!?, ¿por que yo?.- le dije ofendido , siempre me pasan las cosas mas malas cuando estoy con Rinto o con Kaito , ellos tienen mala suerte.

.-¿Que? ¿tienes miedo?.- me pregunto burlesca mente.

.-No , subamos .- le respondí , hale la cuerda para bajar la escalera , aquella bajo de golpe sacado una gran cantidad de polvo.

.-_cof_...bien..._cof_...hecho..._cof_...Len .- decía torciendo mi hermana.

Rinto y yo subimos , no veíamos nada estaba repleto de cajas y muchos muebles antiguos .

.-¿hay alguien allí?.- pregunte gritando .

.-Vallan se de aquí.- se escucho como un susurro .

.-Hmp y si no queremos.- dijo desafiante Rinto.

.-Etto...sufrirán la muerte.- se oyó otra voz

.-¿Son dos?.- me pregunto Rinto , yo solo asentí.

.-Rin , Sal ahora , si no quieres que cuente lo que paso en san valentin.-hablo como si nada Rinto , esperen...Rin , ¿esa es Rin? ¿que ase aquí?.

.-No se de que hablan , váyanse ya.- dijo la otra voz , pero no sonaba muy de mujer que dejamos.

.-Len , sabes , mi hermana cuando todavía no era cantante , su cabello era corto , le llegaba asta los hombros , se le declaro a un chico y este le dijo "Lo siento , pero no me interesas por que pensé que eras chico" , le respondió ya que ella no vestía faldas o vestidos o cosas femeninas , al contrario , vestía con pantalones anchos, camisetas anchas osea todo de hombre , luego de aquello se ensero en su cuarto por 3 días cuando salio...- no pudo terminar ya que aliguen le tapaba la boca.

.-¡RINTO! , no lo cuentes.- dijo aquella chica , era Rin...ella...estaba...¿¡EN TOALLA!? , me sonroje fuertemente.

.-Rin ¿que haces aquí y así?.- le dijo a la rubia esa.

.-Bueno , Miku ya sal.- dijo ella , de unas cuantas cajas mas aya salio aquella chica , sip era Miku y estaba en la misma forma de Rin.

***Flashback* **

**(Rin , POV).**

Ya era de mañana , después de la pelea con aquel idiota no pude dormir en toda la maldita noche , ¿¡QUE ME PASA!?, yo no soy así , me siento mal por aquello y a la misma ves me enojo mas , AHHHH , ni yo me entiendo.

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos , cuando de de pronto tocan la puerta de mi habitación.

.-Rin , ¿te puedo preguntar algo?.- era la gentil voz de mi amiga Miku , ella estaba en su pijama , de seguro acaba de despertar , ya que son las 8:00 AM , yo estaba estirada boca arriba en mi cama con mi celular en la mano.

.-Ya la hiciste .- le dije burlona mente , ella ya estaba dentro , y acaba de cerrar la puerta.

.-jaja muy graciosa .- me dijo , se acababa de sentar a mi lado , yo ni siquiera me levante .

.-Bueno , ¿cual es?.- le dije , ella se estiro en mi cama como estaba yo .

.-Si te gusta alguien que conoces ase poco ¿que sientes?.- me pregunto con la mirada perdida.

.-Pues...no lo se , yo nunca me enamorado , si me a gustado o atraído alguien .- le confesé , en realidad nunca e sentido aquel sentimiento , debería se bonito , pero no me gustaría tenerlo , eso implicaría los celos...un sentimiento muy feo.

.-Rin , me gusta alguien.- me confeso , e de admitir que me sorprendí por aquello , pero me alegra por mi amiga.

.-Si y ¿quien es el afortunado?.-

.-Pues ...¡ES MIKUO!.- me dijo rápidamente , pero entendí el nombre perfectamente era...Mikuo.

.-Ahy amiga que bonito.-

.-No Rin , no es nada bonito .-

.-¿Por que?.- pregunte confundida.

.-Por que no puedo dormir , cuando lo veo me pongo nerviosa y cambio de personalidad a...MiSp ¿te acuerdas de ella?.- como no acordarme , ella fue mi peor pesadilla por un tiempo .

.-Si Miku , tu cambio de personalidad , ella me da tanto miedo ,espero que no vuelva.-

.-Si yo igual , Rin me llamo Yuki y dijo que Oliver tenia unas cajas de color rojo en el ático , si podemos sacarlas.-

.-Después de la ducha.-le respondí , quería darme una relajante y larga ducha con agua caliente , de pronto se escucho como si alguien llorara , no le dimos importancia.

.-Rin , ¿me puedo bañar contigo?.-

.-Claro , siempre lo haces , desde pequeñas.- Miku y yo , nos conocemos desde que íbamos en primaria , para ser exacto en 1º de primaria.

.-¡YHEAA! , bueno vamos.- me dijo mientras se sacaba en "pijama".-

Yo la imite y tome mi toalla amarilla para el cuerpo y una para mi cabello , Miku ya tenia preparada sus cosas para el baño , no se por que tengo el presentimiento que sabia que me iría a duchar , ella se coloco su toalla Turquesa en el cuerpo y en su pelo la otra , al igual que yo.

Estábamos saliendo del cuarto para dirigirnos al baño , cuando de nuevo escuchamos aquel horrible sonido , frenamos en seco , estábamos asustadas .

.-Miku , iré a ver.- le dije .

.-Iré contigo.-

Ambas seguimos aquel llanto , estábamos en medio del pasillo y nada...

.-Rin , mira asía arriba.- dijo con vos temerosa Miku.

Yo mire asía arriba notando una pequeña cuerda que colgaba ,podría ser una azotea ...¿o no?, bueno no importa , subiré.

.-Miku ,¿me haces caballito?.-

.-Ahhh...Ok...- se agacho para poder subirme a su espalda para tomar la cuerda .

Me subí encima de ella tratando de tomar la cuerda , pero era muy alta o yo era muy pequeña , bueno eso no importa , alcance a tomar la cuerda antes de que nos cayéramos , salio una antigua y polvorienta escalera plegable de madera.

.-Mira lo que haces Rin .- dijo Miku torciendo al igual que yo.

Yo subí primero , estaba todo oscuro .

.-Miku trae unas linternas.- le grite ya que ella estaba abajo , ella fue , estuve esperando como 5 minutos cundo volvió con aquellas linternas.

.-Ten.- me arrojo una linterna amarilla , subí por completo ya que estaba sentada en la escalera , me puse a alumbrar .

.-Ves algo .- me dijo Miku , ella ya había subido , que rápida.

.-Mmm...no.- seguí buscando , asta que encontré una pequeña cesta que emitía unos...¿maullidos?.

Me acerque mas a la cesta encontrándome con una tierna y grata sorpresa , ¡HABÍAN UNOS PEQUEÑOS GATITOS!

.-Miku , Miku,mira.- le dije para que se acercara a ver a las criaturas.

.-QUE LINDOS ,...pero ¿como es que están aquí?.- tenia razón , Oliver no pudo ser por que el no viene desde pequeño según lo que nos dijo Yuuki.

.-¡KYAAAAA! ¡UNA ARAÑA!.- grito de pronto Miku y yo la seguí con su enorme grito ,me aterraban las arañas o mejor dicho todo bicho que no volara.

Empezamos a saltar para no tocarla ,cuando se empiezo a abrir la escalera.

.-Miku , ¿dejaste cerrada la escalera?.-

.-Si ¿por que?.-

.-Alguien viene.-

.-OH, NO.-

.-¿Por que?.-

.-Nos verán en toalla.-

.-Maldición...hay que escondernos detrás de aquellas cajas , iré a tomar la canasta.- le dije , Miku se fue a esconder donde le apunte ,mientras que yo tome a los pequeños gatitos en la canasta y me fui a esconder con Miku.

***Fin Flashback***

.-Miku ¿puedes traer a esos animales?.- dijo Len , pero se iban a llevar una no muy grata sorpresa.

.-A-animales ,mejor yo me voy.- dijo Rinto temeroso , me burlare un poco mas de el.

* * *

**Se que es algo corto pero no tengo imaginación el próximo cap lo subiré mas largo y actualisare todos mis fics ¡LO JURO! _ .**

**Sayonara~ sueñen con el estúpido Hentai**

**de Kaito .**

**GO TO SLEEP :) ^^**


	6. Perdones y ¿¡PERDIDOS?

**Lin:** Holi .

**Lyam:** soy nuevo!.

**Lin:** el se me colo a la historia .

**Lyam:** pero si tu me lo pediste.

**Lin:**¡CÁLLATE! , bueno ahora agradecimientos.

**Shirayuuki-hime:** AWWWW...gracias y se que tengo mala ortografía** (Lyam :** **en el colegio es igual -.-)** , me alegras mucho el día con tus reviews y siempre me saca una sonrisa tus comentarios..

**heladodenutella:** ¡GRACIAS! , tus reviews me encantan , siempre me sacan una sonrisa tus extravagantes reviews que me asen reír un poco Megumi-chan y a Lyam igual **(Lyam: tiene razón)** y gracias por seguir el fics , se que no es el mejor ,pero doy mi mejor esfuerzo en actualizarlo y me alegra mucho que te guste :D y gracias por ser mi primer reviews. PD: también are un un one-shot de Gumi y Gumiya y también de Kaito y Meiko.

**Dianis Mar**: Gracias por tus reviews y me encantan tus fics , siempre tienen una que otra idea , soy tu admiradora de como escribáis y me alegro mucho que te gustara mi fic **(Lyam: cuando leyó tu reviews salto por la habitación como una hora y luego me golpeo , no se por que hizo eso).**

**Sychronicity** **girl: **Gracias por tus reviews y me alegra que te guste el fic :) ,** (Lyam: ami también , soy su esclavo para escribir).**

**Guest:** Lo lamento , pero mis fics la pareja de Miku sera Mikuo y Kaito por Meiko y como te abras dado cuenta me encanta RinXLen , pero pensare en hacer un one-shot de MikuXKaito.

**Bra Son:** Gracias por tus reviews en mis 3 fics y me alegro que te guste , muchas gracias :) Imouto **(Lyam: a mi también).**

**MedicenRyuuzaki:** Gracias por tu reviews , como podrás leer lo continué y espero que te gustara** (Lyam: ami igual).**

**NekoLover22: **Si lo se , tengo muchas faltas de ortografía , pero lo que cuenta es que...¡CONTINUÉ EL FICS Y LES GUSTE! , jeje eso** (Lyam: lo siento esta loca , pero gracias por tu reviews)**

**Invasora Riu:** Que pervertida , ¡TE APOYO! y me encanta los nekos y mi sueño es que haya un neko Kaito jaja **(Lyam: aléjense de mi pervertidas)**

**Lin: **Oye Lyam , ¿que es eso de que eres mi esclavo?.

**Lyam:**"Ríe nervioso" , mmm , nada , Lin ¡EL FIC! .

**Lin:** úsalo para cambiar de tema , pero esta bien .

**Los dos:** nos vemos al final del capitulo y con una doble sorpresa los que lean el final.

CAPITULO 4 : Miedos y sorpresas.

* * *

**(Rin,POV)**

Miku fue a traer a esos pequeños gatos , ¿pero quien los abra dejado allí? ¿Oliver? , pues no lo se, pero lo averiguare.

.-Estos son Len.- le mostró la canasta de pequeños animales.

.-Y ¿por que están qui?.- dijo Len , Rinto esta saliendo sin ser descubierto .

.-Rinto , no te vallas hermanito.- le dije.- ¿por que no tomas a uno?.- le pregunte burlona mente ya que a mi hermano le dan miedo todo tipo de animal.

.-No , mejor no , ya sabes alergias.- rió nerviosamente con una mano en la nuca.

.-Vamos hermanito.- le acerque un pequeño gato blanco.

.-Rin , no lo acerques.- me dijo mientras caminaba asía atrás.

.-¿Por que?.- le pregunte "inocentemente".

.-A-alergias.- mintió .

.-Ups.- "accidentalmente" le lance el gato en sima de el , con un grito ahogado callo al piso , Miku y el rubio ese solo nos miraban...extraño.

.-Pobre.- dijo Miku mientras se le acercaba a mi hermano.

.-Graci.-estuvo apunto de pronunciar Rinto , cuando Miku toma al pequeño gato en sus brazos.

.-Estos tontos te asustaron , pobrecito.- dijo mi amiga , Len y yo tratábamos de aguantar la risa sobre esa peculiar imagen.

.-Tontos ¿por que se demoran tanto?.- la femenina voz que provenía de abajo , era Meiko.

.-Mei-chan , tengo hambre.- una voz de un hombre, esperen...¿¡Mei-chan!? , ¿de que me perdí?.

.-Bakaito, aléjate de mi.- le interrumpió mi amiga , ¿que estaría ocurriendo allá abajo?.

.-Ya bajemos.- hable , Rinto bajo primero , seguido por Miku , estaba apunto de bajar hasta que me sujetan del brazo ...Len.

.-¿Que quieres?.-

.-¿Podemos hablar?.-

.-Ya estamos hablando.-

.-Después de que te coloques ropa decente.- me sonroje por el comentario , por suerte tenia la cara girada.

.-Esta bien , ahora suéltame.- le dije , el lo hizo y baje lo mas rápido que pude y corrí a el baño , cual estaba mi amiga en la enorme tina jugando con burbujas.

.-¿Por que te tardaste tanto? y...¿por que estas sonrojada?.-me miro sospechosa.

.-Bueno te explicare.-le dije , me quite la toalla y me metí a tina junto a ella , era tan grande que podría ser un jacuzzi.

Le explique lo que había sucedido con Len la noche anterior y pude notar su cara llena de sorpresa.

.-¡WOW!.- es lo único que logro decir.

.-¿y que hago? , ¿voy a verle o no?.- le pregunte.

.-Pues , no lose , decide tu es tu decisión.-me dijo.

.-No se que hacer...-

Luego de el baño salimos de allí y me dirigí a mi cuarto , para vestirme , me coloque mi traje de baño amarillo , junto con una blusa blanca suelta y un pantalón corto negro, mis sandalias y prepare mi bolso con comida mejor dicho mi reserva personal de dulce , una botella con jugo ,mi toalla , protector solar y una manta , mi cabello me lo amarre en un coleta alta con mi moño amarrándola y mis gafas de sol sobre mi cabeza.

Baje la escalera silenciosamente-para que no me descubrieran-estaban todos allí , algunos sentados viendo películas, otros en sus celulares o simplemente haciendo nada...absolutamente nada...como mi amiga Meiko , cual esta molestando a Kaito.

Salí de allí sin ser notada-o eso creía yo- , corrí lo mas rápido a el llegue , deje mis cosas allí y me saque la ropa para meterme en el agua.

Nade alrededor de una media hora , luego me salí y me cubrí con mi toalla , me estire un tiempo en el sol - claro que con protector solar- me solté mi cabello y lo deje suelto para que se secara , mis gafas de sol para proteger mis ojos , estaba tan cómoda cuando alguien o algo me tapo la luz.

.-¡HEY! , quítate ¿que no ves que me tapas el sol?.-le dije sin abrir los ojos.

.-Pensabas en huir.-era Len , ¿como me descubrió?, estoy nerviosa , ¿¡Que hago!? .

.-¿Que? ...No.-le dije , pensaba en huir de verdad.

.-Cobarde...-susurro , me senté en la toalla que se encontraba en el suelo y me quite mis gafas , para mirarlo a los ojos.

.-¿Que quieres?.-

.-¿Me puedo sentar?.- me pregunto , yo solo me corrí un poco para dejarle un espacio , era como _"Adelante"_ de mi parte.

El se sentó a mi lado , en un descuido su mano y la mía se toparon , la quite rápidamente y dando vuelta mi cara con un notorio sonrojo.

.-Ahora ¿a que vienes?.-

.-Te dije que quería hablar.-

.-Si , pero ¿que quieres hablar?.-

.-Quiero pedirte perdón...-me sorprendí.

.-¿Perdón? , ¿por que?.-le pregunte confundida.

.-Por lo de anoche , actué muy inmaduro y eso.-

.-Bueno , yo igual fui inmadura , en mi instituto así me defiendo de los insultos...-tape mi boca con mis manos e hablado de mas , el me miro sorprendido.

.-¿Te insultan?.-

.-Bueno...si , me dicen cosas feas , pero las ignoro , casi nunca me sacan de quicio por que allí están las chicas para controlarme o calmarme.-le respondí.

.-¿Por que no le dices al director?.-

.-No quería mas problemas.-le dije mirando al cielo.

.-Si no me equivoco ¿este es su ultimo año?.-dijo contando con los dedos , que lindo se ve ...esperen...¿¡que lindo se ve!? , de donde saco esos pensamientos seguro Miku ya me contagio.

.-Si , luego a la universidad.-

.-Hey , capas que queden en la misma que nosotros.-me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

.-Eso seria genial.-le respondí de la misma manera .

Hablamos de muchas cosas y para mi sorpresa teníamos varias cosas en común , me dio calor y me dispuse a meterme al agua.

.-¿A donde vas?.- me pregunto curioso.

.-A nadar donde mas ¿quieres venir?.-le pregunte.

.-No tengo traje de baño.-sonreí maliciosamente ya tenia un plan para que entrara al agua.

Me lance y fingí tener un calambre.

.-¡Rin ¿estas bien?!.-me gritaba , estaba asustado.

.-L..en , a..yu...d.. .-le dije mientras _"me ahogaba"_ , el se quito la camiseta que traía y sus sandalias **_(para_ hombre)** y se lanzo al agua , me sumergí por completo , el cundo llego a donde yo me encontraba no estaba , yo estaba abajo de el , salte de la nada y le abrase de por la espalda.

.-¡Sorpresa!.- le dije , sentí como el se estremeció...¿por que?.

.-¡Por dios! , me asustaste.-me dijo , creo que se enfado.

.-Len , ¿estas enfadado? , solo era un broma inocente.-no se daba vuelta ni me hablaba.

Se dio la vuelta quedando cara a cara , estaba a poca distancia de mi , mi sostenía por la cintura, me sonroje.

.-¿Que ocurre?.- me pregunto divertido , se acerco mas a mi y yo solo voltee la cara.

.-N-nada.-tartamudee , se rió ...esperen ¿¡se rió de mi!?.

.-No sera que , ¿te pongo nerviosa?.-me dijo con una sonrisa.

.-¿Que?...no.-le dije , lo mire a los ojos , a esos increíbles ojos azules , de nuevo ese sentimiento de miedo , nerviosismo.

.-Vamos , querías jugar , pues juguemos.-me susurro al oído , sentí que su mano en mi espalda , un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo completo.

Se separo de mi con una divertida sonrisa , ¿que es lo que tengo? , me mire el cuerpo completo y me di cuanta de ...¡ME HABÍA QUITADO LA PARTE DE ARRIBA DE MI BIKINI!.

.-¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!, devuélvela.-le grite tapándome , parecí un tomate , estaba todo sonrojada.

.-Ven por ella princesa.-me dijo , se fue nadando muy rápido , estábamos un poco apartados del muelle.

No me dio mas opción que nadar sin nada con que taparme , llegue a la punta del muelle sin salirme del agua , estaba cansada , nade mucho y con una mano en mi , allí estaba el , con un divertida y gran sonrisa , me ofreció su mano para que me levantara lo cual me negué , pero le agarre el pantalón corto que llevaba y se lo tire para abajo , haciendo que el se cayera de espalda , me dio el tiempo para quitárselo por completo , quedando en simplemente desnudo y de nuevo ese estúpido y vergonzoso sonrojo.

.-¿¡QUE HACES!? ¡devuélvemelo!.- me grito y se lanzo al agua para taparse sus partees.

.-No , hasta que me devuelvas el mio.-le dije todavía con su pantalón en mis manos.- Ah y por cierto ¿que no usas ropa interior?.-le dije con una risa , el se sonrojo mas de lo que estaba.

.-Pues ...esta mañana se me olvido y luego que tuve que perseguirte me tuve que cambiar ropa y no me dio tiempo.-me dijo como si nada.

.-Espera...¿perseguirme?.-le dije con una ceja levantada.

.-Emm...no . ¿como crees?.-rió nervioso ,lo fulmine con la mirada para que me dijera la verdad.-¡Esta bien! ,si te seguí...-se rindió.

.-¿por que?.-

.-Ya te dije , quería hablar contigo.- le lance su pantalón y el mi traje de baño.

.-Listo , nos vamos , se hace tarde.- le dije , estaba anocheciendo , entre risas , bromas y muchas cosas mas se paso el tiempo volando.

.-Esta bien.-me respondió.

Para llegar a la casa tenias que pasar por dentro del bosque , ¿que pasaría si nos extraviamos? y si ¿nos ataca algún animal?.

.-Rin , ¿que esperas?.-me saco de mis pensamientos.

.-Ahh,si Len.- el caminaba un poco mas adelante de mi , de pronto un gran gruñido se escucho.-L-Len , ¿que fue eso?.- le pregunte temerosa , el se dio media vuelta mostrándome una gran sonrisa que me tranquilizo y me estiro la mano , ¿creo que quiere que le de la mano? , le di la mano y la sujeto con fuerza , que vergüenza , estoy de la mano con el.

.-No te preocupes , no pasara nada.-me dijo , esas simples palabras lograron tranquilizarme un poco.

Caminamos como una hora para mi , me dolían mis pies ya no puedo mas ,¿donde esta esa maldita mansión? , me detuve y Len me miro preocupado.

.-¿Sucede algo?.-me pregunto , le solté la mano y caí al piso de rodillas.

.-Nada , simplemente estoy cansada.-le respondí.

El se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo , se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando de frió.

.-Len...-

.-¿si?.-

.-¿Nos hemos perdido?...-

.-Claro que no , solo que esta anocheciendo y no logro ver el camino...-

.-Sabes, eso quiere decir que nos perdimos.-le dije entre risas , el se sonrojo y aparto la mirada.

.-En ese caso , vamos que tener que acampar.-

.-¿¡Que!? , No!.-le dije , en realidad le reclame.

.-Iré a buscar leña para la fogata y tu te quedas aquí.-antes que pudiera articulas cualquier palabra el se fue corriendo me abandono.

Tome mi bolso y me cubrí con la manta que llevaba allí , me deje el cabello suelto para que no me diera mas frió en la espada y tome uno de los cinco paquetes de galletas que traía , escogí una de chocolate y me las puse a comer , estaba muy aburrida y Len todavía no llagaba , de pronto un grujido como alguien caminando , una sombra se acercaba.

.-Len ¿eres tu?.-grite , tengo miedo...el no respondía..-Len no es gracioso , sal ahora.-volví a gritar.

**(Len ,POV).**

Fui a buscar leña para la fogata , no quiero que Rin se congele por mi culpa , camine y camine ...nada, absolutamente nada , acaso esto no es un bosque , debería haber ramas tiradas por doquier.

.-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.- un gran grito me saco de mis pensamientos , es es la voz de...

.-¡RIN!.-

* * *

**TAN...TAN...TAN ,¿que sera lo que vio Rin y Len llegara a tiempo? , solo yo lo se :D y ustedes lo descubrirán en el segundo capitulo jaja , se que es corto y...raro...¡Pero no importa! y una sorpresa.**

**¡HALLOWEEN! , mi festividad favorita , estoy escribiendo un two-shot de Halloween obviamente de vocaloid , lo publicare un día antes de Halloween para que lo lean , sera muy gracioso , pero también tendrá drama , suspenso y...romance 3 , jeje eso.**

**Sayonara~ sueñen con el estúpido Y Sexy **

**de Mikuo .**

**Not Go to sleep :3**


	7. ¿Que ocurrió?

**Capitulo7:¿Que ocurrio?**

****(POv NOrmal)****

El chico corrió donde se encontraba la rubia en posiciones fetal.

—Rin...— la chica levanto la mirada encontrándose con la de el , en un segundo ella salto sobre el cayendo al piso mientras ella lloraba en su pecho.

—Tranquila princesa— le susurro.

—Len tenia miedo , ¿por que te fuiste?— lloraba ella mas fuerte.

—Dime que ocurrió—

—Un c-chico— logro hablar.

****(Flash Back)****

—Len...ya sal , no es divertido— susurro atemorizada.

—Por fin te encontré...princesa— un chico de capucha salio la nada.

El chico se acerco peligrosamente a Rin , ella lo único que podía hacer era arrastrase para atrás y gritar.

—No tengas miedo— su voz era ronca y fría.

—¡Rin!— un grito.

El chico maldijo y se daba la vuelta para correr a la dirección contraria donde provenía ese grito.

El joven rubio salio de los arbustos agitado cuando vio a la chica.

(**Fin flash back)**

—Lo siento— se disculpo.

—Len ¡Prométeme que no me dejaras sola!— exigió levantando la mirada.

—Lo prometo princesa— sonrió , de nuevo ese apodo pero para ella no era igual que cuando la nombro el extraño si no ahora era Len , el la hacia sentir segura.

—¡Rin! ¡Len!— unos gritos se escucharon , ella rápidamente se levanto del chico.

—¡Aquí!— grito.

De el mismo lugar donde había corrido el chico aparecieron una peli-verde , una castaña , un peli-azul , un peli-morado y un peli-verde

—¡Rin!— las chicas gritaron antes de saltar sobre ella.

—¿Donde estabas?—la primera fue Meiko en hablar.

—¿Estas bien?— ahora Gumi.

—Len ¿por que te la llevaste al bosque?— los chicos interrogaban comicamente al rubio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Ahora habla Kagami— Meiko estaba amenazando al pobre rubio .

—¡E dicho que no e echo nada!— se defendió antes que una patada en sus partes bajas llegaran.

—Meiko , Len no me a echo nada— la oji-azul le defendió.

Meiko tenia agarrado a Len de la camiseta , luego de que Rin hablo ella lo soltó cayendo de trasero al piso.

—Salvado Kagami— susurro Meiko haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera.

Rin le ayudo a levantarse para caminar a su casa.

.-.-.-.-.-..

Al abrir la puerta dos rayos amarillos cruzaron la sala llagando a donde se encontraban los chicos.

El primero salto encima de la rubia y el otro sobre el chico.

—¡Rin! ¿¡Donde estabas!? me tenias preocupado— lloraba Rinto sobre Rin.

—Rinto-nii...—

—Len ¡NO vuelvas a ser eso!— lloraba Lenka.

—Lenka...lo prometo.

Caminaron donde estaban los demos encontrándose con una cómica escena.

Miku haciéndole trenzas en todo el cabello a Mikuo , Neru caminando como loca , Nero inconsciente en piso con un pie marcado en la cara , Luka comiendo atún como loca , Teto y Ted comiendo Pan , Meito junto con Haku tomando sake y cerveza , Dell fumando un cigarrillo , Kaiko rompiendo papel.

Todos quedaron viendo la puerta donde se encontraban con una sonrisa Rin y Len .

—¡Rin!— gritaron la chicas lanzándose sobre ella.

—¡Al ataque!— gritaron los chicos.

—¿Donde estabas?— le preguntaron primero a Len.

—¿Donde se metieron?— Kaiko a Rin.

—¡Se la llevo al bosque!— chillo Kaito , Len se maldijo por la bocaza que tenia su amigo.

—¡Estas muerto Kagami!— gritaron 3 chicas haciendo que todos los presentes allí quedaran con los bellos erizados.

—¡No le hice nada!— se defendió el.

—Aja y yo soy la reina de los puerros— hablo sarcástica la Hatsune.

—No , por que te los comes todos— se burlo Luka.

—Y TU LOS ATUN— grito Miku.

Los demás prefirieron irse a dormir por que sabían que la pelea de Luka y Miku terminaría mal.

**(Len POV)**

De nuevo los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana como todos los días que paso rodeado de tontos , gritonas , chillones y mas tontos.

Me tenían exhausto , sobre todo ese "acosador" le prometí cuidarla , se que tiene a Rinto y a Meiko pero nose que me ocurre con ella.

Me puse a girar en mi cama terminando de enrollarme con las sabanas , me caí de la cama al piso ,cundo una risita se hace presente.

—¡R-rin— tartamudea sonrojado mientras me levantaba del piso.— No te an enseñado a tocar antes de entrar— me acerque a ella , pude notar que se sonrojo por que estaba sin camiseta ¡Que inocente!.

—Len , vamos a ir a un picnic ¿quieres venir?— me pregunto , ¿Un picnic? podría ser interesante.

—Esta bien— le conteste.— Me cambiare de ropa y bajo , ¿quieres salir o te gustaría ver?— le pregunte.

—¡I-idiota!— salio de la habitación con las mejillas infladas que linda , la oí suspirar eso me hizo sonreír.

Me fui al baño para darme una larga y relajante ducha con agua caliente , al salir me puse una camiseta manga corta blanca , unos pantalones cortos negros , converse negras y mi pelo amarrado en mi típica coleta.

Cuando baje la escalera mis amigos Gumo y Nero estaban en el suelo con un libro o mejor dicho diccionario marcado en la cara junto con 2 chicas enojadas.

Rin llego a mi lado vestida con vestido blanco , ballerinas de zapatos negro y su pelo en una coleta alta , ¡Que inocente!.

—¿Que les ocurrió?— pregunte , ella se quedo pensativa unos segundos para luego responder.

—Un diccionario Diccionary Attack , la táctica especial de la profesora de lenguaje— me contesto.

Que raro ataque.

—¡Caminen si no quieren que les paté el trasero!— grito Meiko , atrás de ella venían Kaito , Gakupo , Dell , Meito y Rinto cargados de cestas. ¿Nos quedra engordar para luego comernos?.

—¡Si!...—respondimos todos al unisono para luego salir de la casa.

* * *

**Lamento este capitulo , es que me confundí y lo elimine y lo tuve que hacer de nuevo pero no me quedo tan mal ¿?**

**Sayonara~ sueñen con el infantil y sensual (?**

**de Gumo.**

**Not Go to sleep :3**


	8. Picnic sorpresa!

**Lin:** Hola... Abrí la ventana y suspiré con tranquilidad ¿Cómo estás? - cantando.

**Lyam: **¡Ya cállate!- le lanza un cuaderno.

**Lin:** ¡Jajaja! que mala puntería. -lo esquiva-

**Lyam:** no iba para ti - ella se da vuelta y le cae una repisa mal puesta en la cara.

**Lin:** Tarado...

**Lyam:** -suspira- Bueno ¡Hoy yo voy a escribir el capitulo.

**Lin:** ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

**Lily: **¿Que paso?

**Lin:** Lily...sif...sif...Lyam me va a robar el fic...sif

**Lyam:** Mentira , es un castigo.

**Natsu:** De nuevo la pregunta ¿Por que?

**Lyam:** ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí ? y por que esta castigada les diré en el final del capitulo.

**Todos:** Okye.

**Lin:** ¡Les dices yo te mato!.

* * *

**Capitulo 8: **Picnic algo extraño...****

****(Len POV)****

—Emm y ¿Teto y Ted?—pregunte.

—Se adelantaron para buscar un buen lugar— me respondió Gakupo.

—Que tanto parlotean ¡Vamos ya!— que esterica y chillona son Meiko y Luka.

Pose mis brazos sobre mi nuca mientras caminaba cuando de pronto sentí que algo caía pesadamente en mi espalda , iba a voltearme para cantarle sus buenas groserías al idiota que había hecho eso.

—Lenny~ estoy cansado...—canturreo el idiota de Rinto.

—Bájate que pesas...—estaba apunto de caer al piso.

—No quiero , tu eres muy fuerte— siguió haciéndose el lindo.

—¡Yaoi!— gritaron unas chillonas e irritantes voces.

—¿¡Donde!?— esa fue Miku junto con Lenka y se les unió Rin.

De un salto baje a Rinto de mi espalda haciéndole caer de bruces al suelo.

—Que cruel eres— hizo un infantil puchero.

—¡Muévanse ya si no quieren que les patee el trasero!—gruño "Mei-chan" como le dice Kaito.

—Si...—respondimos todo al unisono.

**(Normal POV)**

Todos los jóvenes iban caminando al lugar donde Teto les había indicado por medio de su celular , llegaron al punto exacto , un hermoso lugar rodeado por plantas , arboles , césped verde y un cristalino rió.

—Que lindo lugar...—canturreo Kaito corriendo hacia el rió.

—Tiene razón— afirmo Nero dejando en el piso la cesta de comida para luego seguir a el problemático peli-azul.

—¿Donde esta Ted?— pregunto Gumo quien por alguna extraña razón estaba de la mano con Gumi.

—Fue con Teto por fresas— respondió Luka sacándose las sandalias para ir a el rió.

—¡Hey! ¡Deja eso Baikaito!— grito la castaña quien Kaito le colocaba sus frías y mojadas manos en los hombros.

—¡Len suéltame!— la pequeña rubia paleteaba como loca para que el chico la bajara de sus hombros ya que la quería tirar al agua.— ¡Rinto-nii! ayúdame mi vestido se va a mojar—

—Lo siento Rin pero estoy ocupado— tomo a Lenka de la mano para sentarse debajo de un árbol a ver una película su reproductor de vídeos.

—¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!— Len salto al rió con Rin en su espalda cayendo en "bombita".

—Idiotas— suspiro Mikuo sentado bajo un árbol con su Psp.

—¿Que haces?— una peli-turquesa apareció detrás del causándole un mini-infarto.

Ella se sentó a su lado apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico , el sonrojado perdió el juego por el pronunciado escote en "v" de la muchacha.

—M-Miku ¿te puede mover un poco?— prenuncio sonrojado.

—¡No! estoy cómoda— sonrió ella un tanto infantil.

El chico se rindió y paso su brazo alrededor del cuello de la chica asiéndola sonrojar mientras desviaba la miraba al interesante juego de el.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—¡Vamos Mei-chan!— un peli-azul empujaba emocionado a la castaña a el agua.

—Okey , pero deja de empujarme— la muchacha paro en seco asiendo caer al oji-azul de bruces al suelo.

—Vamos a jugar con Gakupo y Luka— chillo emocionada.

—Mejor voy a estirar la manta y dormir— se estaba dando la vuelta cuando el chico entrelazo sus manos.

—Te acompaño Mei-chan— canturreo con un pequeño sonrojo.

Ella camino donde habían dejado las cosas junto con el , se separo de Kaito para estirar la manta en el suelo debajo de un gran árbol , se dejo caer al piso quedando estirada en aquel lugar , se sentía tan relajada cuando sintió un peso sobre ella.

—B-ba-bakito! ¿que diablos haces?— tartamudeo sonrojada , el estaba sobre ella con la cabeza apoyada en su cuello.

—Mei , hueles bien...—suspiro.

—Bájate—ordeno.

—Meiko...—la miro a la cara , estaba al igual o mas sonrojado que ella.

—¿Q-que?—

El se estiro un poco quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia de la cara de la sonrojada chica.

—Kait— no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando sintió presión en sus labios , se sorprendió al principio para luego corresponder poco a poco a tal fogoso beso.

El beso empezó a subir de tono , un chico mordió un poco el labio de ella para que lo dejara avanzar , cosa que ella no denegó , sus lenguas jugueteaban dentro de la boca de la chica , por un instante se les olvido todo , ella paso sus manos al rededor del cuello del peli-azul mientras que el se sontenia con una mano y la otra estaba en la espalda de esta.

Luego de unos segundos se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire cuando sintieron unas risitas.

—Huhuhu—unas traviesas y perversas risas se hicieron presentes espantando a los muchachos.

—¿Viste lo que vi yo Rin?— no era mas que el chico Len Kagami.

—Lo que vi fue...¡Que están haciendo cochinadas donde comeremos!—grito la pequeña rubia.

—Mejor dejemoles solos— sugiero Len, los acaramelados no lograban hablar de la vergüenza que sentían en ese momento.

Ella lo tomo de la mano para correr a donde se encontraban los Akita comiendo helado.

—Etto...emm...K-aito — la primera en hablar fue Meiko.

—Meiko tengo que decirte algo , pero en privado— el por primera ves estaba serio.

—Claro , pero primero bájate—

El chico se bajo de la chica en un segundo para luego ayudarla a pararse , la tomo de la mano y la dirigió a un lugar un poco mas apartado.

—¿Que me querías decir?— ella aun que no lo aparentaba estaba apunto de explotar de nervios.

—Bueno yo...veras— el chico empezó a jugar infantalmente con sus dedos mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.— Tu...m-

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Lyam: **Les gusto? .

**Lily y Natsu:** ¡SHI!

**Lin:** Noo

**Natsu:** y ahora dinos lo que paso.

**Lyam:** ayer esta niña salio de fiesta y llego a las 5AM y llego ¡Toda! bañada en pintura verde.

**Lin:** ¡Mentira! llegue a las 4:30 Am y hubo una guerra con eso por mi culpa jeje.

**Lily:** Lin quieres helado?.

**Lin:** ¡Dame dame!

**Natsu:** -se lo quita a Lily y se lo come-

**Lin:** sif...Lyam...sif...el...se comió...sif...¡Mi helado!.

**Lyam:** -golpea a Natsu-

**Lily:** bueno como ya es tarde vamos a dormir.

**Lin:** ya se van?

**Lily , Natsu y Lyam:** nos quedaremos.

**Lin:** ahhh ok.

**Natsu:** bueno me voy a la cama de Lin.

**Lin:** ¿¡QUE!? ¡En mi cama no!.

**Lyam:** dormiremos todos en tu cama y punto.

**Lily:** iré a buscar una película de terror.

Todos se fueron dejando Lin sola.

**Lin:** bueno de ante mano les aviso que no subiré hasta el primero de Enero ya que esta semana me tocan exámenes tengo que ponerme a estudias :c y tengo que esperar por que en navidad me voy con los tarados de vacaciones a la casa de Lily :3 y ella si tiene internet para seguir subiendo.

De la nada llegaron todos par gritar.

**Todos:** ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO! ¡YHEII!

* * *

**Me esperan ¿shi? y que le queria decir Kaito a Mei ¿?**

**Solo yo lo se :D **

**Sayonara~ sueñen con el musculoso y malote (?**

**de Meito.**

**Not Go to sleep :3**


	9. Algo inesperado

**Capitulo 9: Algo inesperado.**

—Bueno yo...veras— el chico empezó a jugar con sus dedos mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.— Tu...m-

No logro completar la frase cuando los labios de la chica se estamparon con los suyos , no pudo mas que abrir los ojos de la impresión por aquel instante para luego corresponderle tierna-mente , entrelazo sus manos en la cintura de la castaña cercándola mas a el , mientras que ella paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico.

—Tu igual me gustas...Kaito— susurro al oído del peli-azul cuando se separaron por falta de aire.

Para el muchacho no había palabras que describieran ese momento , se sentía tan feliz , que quiera decirle a todos. Pero no , no antes de pedirle a ella que fuera su novia.

—Meiko...tu ¿quisieras salir conmigo? , se que soy un tonto pe— no pudo completar nuevamente la frase cuando ella con una gran sonrisa le respondió.

—Me encantaría salir contigo— le sonrió con ternura.

Ambos se acercaron para darse un dulce y tierno beso lleno de amor , pero no se percataron que estaban siento observados por unas peculiares cabezas rubias.

—Awww~ que lindo— suspiro la rubia escondida detrás de un arbusto junto a otros 3 chicos.

—Cállate Rin , nos descubrirán— le gruño su hermano quien se encontraba a su lado.

—Hump— ella solo como respuesta mientras inflaba sus mejillas causándole una pequeña risa de los otros integrantes.— ¡No te rías Lenka y tu Len ¡Cállate!— les gruño.

—Es que eres tan linda Rin— le comento Lenka.

—No sera , infantil— se burlo Len causando que la pequeña rubia lo pellizcara en el brazo.— ¡Auch! , eso me dolió Lenka— la regaño.

—Mejor vayámonos , dejemoles solos— sugirió Rinto mientras se giraba para ir en dirección contraria.

Todos lo imitaron y se empezaron a arrastrar por el piso como gusanos cuando de le tocaron el pie a Rinto.

—Suéltame Rin— le dijo pensando que se trataba de su pequeña hermana.

—Rinto-nii , no soy yo— le dijo mientras se posaba a su lado , el chico miro a ambas direcciones pensando que se trataba de algunos de sus amigos , pero no.

—Len ¿me podrías decir que tengo en el pie?— dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

—Claro , una serpiente— contesto como si nada.

Al instante se pudo escuchar 3 gritos y una ruidosa carcajada , Lenka y Rin estaban saltando por miedo , mientras que Rinto técnicamente estaba inconsciente con los ojos blancos , Len quien se encontraba tirado en el piso muerto de la risa , hasta tal punto de llorar.

—¡Tranquilos! , solo es una enredadera— trato Len de tranquilizarlos , las chicas lo miraron temerosas , mientras que el solo se reía entre dientes.

Las muchachas solo lo miraban con una cara diciéndole _"muérete"_ mientras que el solo reía , al levantarse del suelo tomo a Rinto por una pierna y lo empezó a arrastrar donde se encontraban los Hatsune.

Al llegar el par de peli-turquesa se encontraban dormidos bajo la sombra de aquel árbol , Mikuo se encontraba durmiendo en el regazo de la chica mientras que ella estaba apoyada en el árbol.

—¿Por que todos tienen pareja menos yo?— reclamaba la pequeña rubia.

—Rin , yo tampoco tengo pareja— le trato de calmar la menor de los Kagami.

—¡Pero tienes a Len y a mi hermano!— le recrimino la chica.

Len solo las miraba desinteresados ,el estaba sentado a horcadas en el suelo molestando a Mikuo picandolo con una rama en la cara.

—Len , déjalos en paz— le regaño su hermana.

El chico simplemente le saco la lengua y volvió a hacer su trabajo. El peli-turquesa solo hacia muecas en la cara en señal de disgusto.

—Me voy a la casa , tengo el vestido húmedo a causa de alguien— Rin miro a Len molesto.

—Hump, mejor vete ya— le dijo el chico desinteresado.

**¡PUM! **

Ese fue el sonido del zapato de la joven espantado en el rostro de rubio quien ahora se encontraba en el suelo.

—¡Te lo merecías por estúpido!— le grito Rin molesta.

—¡Loca!— le grito de vuelta del chico con el zapato de la joven marcado en la cara.

Lenka solo los miraba divertido , se llevaban bien.

Len se levanto del suelo en forma de amenaza mientras caminaba donde se encontraba la pequeña rubia con su otro zapato en mano lo miraba desafiante.

—Lenka , ¿vamos por un helado?— le pregunto el hermano de Rin mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Ella sonrió y asiento con la cabeza mientras caminaban hacia donde se encontraban los Akita y los pelirrojos jugando cartas.

—¡Bájame! ¡Te lo ordeno , estúpido!— le gritaba la chica.

Len la cargaba en su hombro mientras se adentraba en el bosque.

—Eras mas linda cuando nos perdimos en el bosque— le dijo Len con una sonrisa de lado , haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

—¿Así? pues yo soy así , te guste o no— dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—Me gustas así— le sonrió mirándola.

La cara de Rin paso por un arcoiris solo con esas palabras para luego suspirar y dejarse caer en el la espalda del chico mientras su cabeza trataba de pasar toda esa información.

* * *

**Hola a todas y a todos mis lectores , e revivido . Bueno este cap es muy corto ¿por que?, por que no tengo imaginación , pero les prometo que subiré uno tan...largo que se demoraran 1 hora en leerlo :3.**

**Bueno , otra cosita : si no aparezco mucho por aquí es que estado muy entretenida leyendo fic de Digimon , si como escucharon . Mi pareja favorita es MattXMimi y SoraXTai &amp; KariXT.K .**

**Ese fue el primer anime que vi , Digimon , siempre me encanto y un día recordé cuando lo veía y me intereso. Unos fic que me encantaron son de MattXMimi pero no están terminados.**

**Y también sufro de depresión...¡Nah! mentira , simplemente me e sentido un poco triste a causa de que voy a extrañar a mis amigos . Mi colegio tenia hasta 8° y ahora pase a 1° medio y ¡Bam! , todos mis amigos de separaron. Bueno solo quedamos Lyam , Lily y Natsu que nos vamos al mismo instituto.**

**Bueno , solo eso. Este cap , es como un epilogo de lo que paso con Kaito y Meiko , no lo tomen como un cap si no como un epilogo.**

**Me despido . Un enorme y gran abrazo de mi parte.**

**Atte: Lin Yuukine**

**PD: Si no me dejas comentarios me suicidio , mentira -w- , simplemente me comentan si tengo faltas de ortografía y cosas por el estilo y si les gusto el cap.**


	10. Pequeño Aviso

Hola!

Sé que he estado muy ausente el mi página, pero prometo actualizar mis historias más seguido esta vez.

Mis planes de este año:

1-. Amigos, música y ¿un campamento?: Su nombre cambiara a _"Por un simple error"_. Este Fanfic lo actualizare todos los días **miércoles**, también editare los capítulos para que tengan una mejor ortografía y mejor redacción. Como sabrán lo comencé a escribir cuando tenía 11 años y mi ortografía no era la mejor que digamos.

2.- Errores: Cambiare su nombre a _"No te enamores de la apuesta"_, como dije anteriormente, también arreglare muchas faltas de ortografía como de redacción. Este fanfic lo actualizare cada **viernes**.

_No con mucho amor, porque no te conozco._

_**Lin Disaster White**_


End file.
